Konoy el lobo
by Werewolf Mexico
Summary: Aleu salva a un pequeño lobo de la muerte, nadie sabe de donde viene o quien es, ¿Que cambios habrá en Nome?, ¿Como afectará sus vidas? (Historia relacionada con las tres películas y más) Este es mi primer fanfic, porfa todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. XD Espero que les guste, y los entretenga.
1. Chapter 1

EL NUEVO RESIDENTE

-Que hambre tengo… ¿Dónde estoy?-

Un pequeño lobo caminaba por la nieve en medio de una gran tormenta, no podía ver más allá de sus pequeñas patas que arrastraba cansado y sin ánimos.

-¿Cómo terminé aquí?- se preguntaba en su mente mientras lloraba.

El pequeño no tenía más de tres meses de edad, era blanco como la nieve con un poco de tonos grises en el área de su cara, tenía unos ojos azules los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas por tanto llanto, el pelaje de su cola era un poco alborotado por el frio viento que lo golpeaba de frente en todo momento.

Después de varias horas de caminar sin algún tipo de orientación o destino específico hallo un árbol con un agujero en el tronco al que no dudó ni un segundo para refugiarse dentro.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí se encontraba un pueblo no muy grande, pero sí con una hermosa vista hacia donde se quisiera ver.

Alejado del pueblo se encontraba un barco encallado, en el cual vivía un lobo mestizo de color gris un poco oscuro, él jugaba con una pequeña de tonalidades de color similares, solo que un tanto más clara y con ojos de color diferentes.

También con ellos se encontraban dos osos polares que jugaban con la pequeña; sobre del barco había un ganso que los observaba jugar desde la borda.

El mestizo se acercó al ganso subiendo al barco con unos tablones que conectaban al suelo con la cubierta del barco.

-Parece que después de dos semanas no han logrado encontrar casa a Aleu- dijo el ganso con un peculiar acento ruso mientras volteaba a ver al mestizo.

-No…- dijo el mestizo suspirando y bajando la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el ganso que no se había movido del lugar –tenías razón Boris, nadie la quiere por parecer más a un lobo… como yo-

-Hay Balto, tienes que aceptar que ella es diferente, tal como tú lo hiciste, y ella en algún momento tiene que aceptarlo-

Balto miraba hacia el enorme cielo azul, con una profunda tristeza miraba a su pequeña que jugaba a lo lejos, dio un gran suspiro.

-Y también deberá saberlo- bajó su cabeza recostándose en el suelo.

Varios minutos después Balto alzó sus orejas en señal de peligro alertándose al instante como si algo se aproximase.

-Aleu, vámonos- dijo Balto levantándose y aproximándose a la salida del bote.

-Pero papá- Aleu alargó la última letra de la palabra en signo que descontento con lo que su padre le decía.

-Se acerca una tormenta, te llevaré con tu madre, hoy dormirás en su casa-

Aleu corrió hacia su padre que se encontraba esperándola bajo el barco.

-Adiós tíos Muck y Luck, adiós tío Boris- dijo la pequeña mientras que corría hacia donde su padre se encontraba, después de eso caminaron felizmente hacia el pueblo.

El viento comenzaba a pronunciarse más, la temperatura descendía rápidamente, Balto y Aleu caminaban dentro del pueblo por la gran avenida buscando la casa de su compañera.

-Papá- dijo Aleu -¿te quedarás a dormir con nosotras?-

-No pequeña- le respondió Balto –te dejaré con tu mami y regresaré a dormir con tus tíos Muck y Luck, tu sabes cómo se ponen cuando hay tormentas.

Después de caminar algunas calles que se comenzaban a quedar solitarias por la tormenta que se aproximaba Balto y Aleu llegaron al fin a una casa.

Balto rascó la puerta con sus pezuñas esperando a que alguien le abriera; segundos después abrió la puerta una niña pequeña.

-¡Hola Balto!- la niña abrazó a Balto riendo y jugando

Balto lamía a la pequeña y movía su cola demostrando su felicidad, ya que en el pasado él había salvado su vida y ella estaba muy agradecida con él.

-¡Jenna!- gritó la niña hacia el interior de la casa.

En la puerta una hermosa Husky se hizo presente frente a ellos, era de color rojo y era muy hermosa con una mirada que hacia alucinar a quienes la vieran.

-Hola Balto- dijo la Husky con una voz angelical

-Hola Jenna- respondió Balto un poco atontado por la belleza de la Husky – traje a Aleu para que se quede contigo esta noche hasta que pase la tormenta.

-Si amor está bien… ¿no te quieres quedar?- preguntó.

-Gracias amor, pero lamentablemente no puedo, tu sabes como son Muc y Luck en estas situaciones- respondió un poco triste por rechazar tan tentadora propuesta.

-Entiendo amor, cúbranse bien, no creo que esta tormenta sea leve- Jenna dijo esto mientras le daba una cariñosa lamida a Balto en su mejilla, que él respondió con la misma acción.

-Adiós cariño- dijo Balto alejándose por la calle y dirigiéndose de nuevo al bote.

Una hora después la gran tormenta se posó sobre de Nome como un gran espíritu de nieve durante toda la noche, limitando a cualquiera que quisiera salir al exterior. La noche se volvió fría, la nieve no terminaba de caer, las ventiscas eran muy fuertes, y el frio muy penetrante, tanto que en el bote todos acurrucados alguno se le ocurriese mover un par de centímetros, sentía un frio que no era normal.

Ya por la mañana la nieve cubría casi todo el paisaje, la tormenta había terminado y detrás de ella dejó un hermoso pero espeso manto blanco, después de despertar, Balto se estiró, tomó agua y se dirigió de regreso a la casa de Jenna dispuesto a regresar a cuidar a su pequeña hija.

Llegando con Jenna se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a aullar levemente, segundos después Jenna salió de la casa junto con su hija Aleu.

-Hola Balto- dijo Jenna mientras se acercaba a Balto para saludarlo con un cariñoso lengüetazo.

-Hola amor- le respondió regresándole el lengüetazo.

Después de su tierno saludo caminaron hacia el bote donde se encontraban Muc y Luck esperando para jugar con Aleu.

-Hola Aleu dijo Muck- mientras corría hacia ella -juguemos al escondite-

Balto y Jenna subieron al barco a descansar y recostarse sobre de la cubierta observando como jugaban. Aleu jugaba con Muck y Luck ideando escondites nuevos para no ser vencida en el juego.

Después de varios juegos Aleu pensó en esconderse en un lugar más alejado; así que se acercó al bosque que estaba muy cerca de una gran colina, tenía una gran vista hacia su buscador, y era una zona muy flexible en caso de hacer un escape rápido, era simplemente un escondite envidiable.

Aleu se escondió unos minutos mirando como Luck los buscaba, ella reía por lo emocionante del juego y su gran escondite, pero… algo le incomodaba, era un olor extraño, no sabia que era o donde estaba asi que se dejó guiar un poco por su olfato. De pronto a unos metros de ella noto algo de sangre impregnada en la nieve.

Aleu se asustó pensando en que un depredador se encontraba cerca, así que salió corriendo de su escondite a toda prisa, pero tropezó con algo que… extrañamente no sentía como nieve, de hecho era más esponjoso, Aleu se levantó, pero notó que tenía un poco de sangre en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pensó asustada -¿pero qué paso aquí?

Aleu volteó por curiosidad, con lo que ella tropezó no era nieve definitivamente, era más cálido y suave, como si fuese un animal. Ella quedó petrificada, aquello… no, con lo que ella tropezó era un pequeño lobo blanco tal vez de su misma edad que ella, con una tonalidad gris en su cabeza; la imagen era abrumadora, tanto que Aleu casi comenzó a llorar, la pata del pequeño estaba llena de sangre y el no mostraba señales de vida.

Aleu se retiraba de la escena que la perturbaba, pero escucho un gemido que provenía del pequeño lobo, el aun respiraba…con dificultad pero respiraba. Aleu no sabía qué hacer, así que comenzó a aullar desesperadamente.

A lo lejos Balto dormía, pero al oír el llamado de su pequeña despertó de un gran salto.

-¡Aleu!- gritó y comenzó a buscarla.

-¿Donde esta?- preguntó Jenna igualmente asustada.

-Debe estar en el bosque- mencionó Balto mientras corría a toda prisa dirigiéndose al bosque.

En el bosque Aleu se acercó al pequeño, ella lamia freneticamente la herida para intentar sanarla; el pequeño gimió de dolor por el contacto.

-Auch, eso duele- dijo el pequeño con mucha dificultad.

-Perdón, pero no te preocupes, la ayuda viene en camino- dijo Aleu -¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Aleu mientras que seguía limpiando la herida.

-Me… llamo… Konoy- dijo adolorido.

Aleu se recostó junto a él para tratar de que no muriera de frio.

-Cuál es el nombre de mi salvadora?- preguntó Konoy sonriendo un poco –claro, si se puede saber-

-Me llamo Aleu- dijo mientras que veía a su padre a lo lejos acercándose a toda prisa.

Aleu corrió hacia su padre, Balto vio a Aleu empapada de sangre en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién te hizo eso?, ¿Estas herida?- Balto bombardeó a Aleu con muchas preguntas que ella no podía contestar al instante por la extrema preocupación que su padre presentaba.

-Estoy bien papá, pero él está herido- dijo apresurada

-¿Quién Aleu?- dijo un poco más calmado

Aleu mostró a su padre el lobezno herido que yacía en la nieve. Balto no dudó ni un segundo y levantó al pequeño sobre de su espalda, pero sintió como si una piedra congelada se le hubiese puesto encima.

-Este pequeño es muy fuerte- pensó Balto –cualquier perro sufriendo un frio similar ya hubiese muerto-

-Aleu dirígete inmediatamente con tu madre- dijo Balto después de su pensamiento –llevaré al pequeño con el veterinario-

-Si papá- contesto Aleu, Jenna llegó corriendo hacia la escena haciendo las mismas preguntas a Aleu al verla llena de sangre en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Cuida a Aleu!- grito Balto a Jenna mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia el pueblo a toda velocidad, pero tratando de que el pequeño no callera de su espalda durante el camino.

Balto recorrió la avenida principal de Nome buscando al Centro Veterinario, mientras que caminaba trataba de sentir en el pequeño siguiera con vida.

-Al fin- dijo Balto acercándose a una casa pequeña que tenía un cartel que decía "Veterinario".

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la pequeña casa que tenía una entrada de madera, con unas cuantas plantas en el exterior como adorno, desde afuera se lograban escuchar los ladridos de algunos perros que habían sido enviados por sus amos e incluso algunos pájaros y gatos.

Balto rascó la puerta con desesperación, viendo que no funcionaba ladró lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que la puerta se abrió. Una chica de al menos veinte años con cabello negro, ojos color miel, y con una voz dulce salió de la casa.

-Balto, ¿eres tú?- preguntó la joven – ¿qué te trae por aquí?... ¿qué tienes ahí?- Balto volteó a ver el suelo de madera señalando con su hocico al lobezno herido que había dejado momentos antes de llamar a la puerta.

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamó la veterinaria levantando al pequeño –está muy frio- la joven entro corriendo a la casa y sacó varios instrumentos de medicina como vendas, alcohol, jeringas, después puso a llenar una gran olla con agua cliente

-No te preocupes Balto, el estará bien- dijo después del drama sanando la herida de Konoy que adolorido y aún con movilidad trató de morderla, pero ella tenía experiencia, así que anticipó el movimiento y sostuvo el hocico de Konoy con firmeza pero evitando de que se lastimara.

Después remojo una toalla en el agua caliente y se la puso encima para calentar su cuerpo congelado –eres muy resistente, bueno no me sorprende eres un lobo- pero la veterinaria sabía en su interior que incluso un lobo adulto pudo haber muerto por tanto frio en su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes Balto él se pondrá bien solo necesita descansar- dijo después del gran drama.

Balto se retiró agradecido y regreso al bote donde aún se encontraban su hija y su pareja, pero él tenía muchas dudas; "¿Quién era ese lobo?", "¿De dónde venía?", tratando de contestar esas preguntas en su propia mente se percató que ya había llegado al bote.

Al entrar en el encontró a Jenna acostada junto con Aleu que yacía dormida, Jenna tenía algunas dudas, incluso más que Balto.

-¿No te mencionó nada del pequeño?- preguntó Balto esperando a que Jenna le contestara alguna de las preguntas que tenía.

-No… solo me dijo que su nombre es Konoy, no me dijo nada sobre su procedencia, al parecer ella tampoco lo sabe- Jenna se sentía casi igual de decepcionada como Balto al no saber más.

-Él tenía una herida de bala en su pierna… al parecer fue perseguido por cazadores, es un milagro que siga vivo- Balto se recostó cerca de ellas –¿irás a dormir a casa?-

-No… creo que me quedaré con ustedes hoy- contestó Jenna colocando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras

El atardecer era hermoso, el cielo se teñía lentamente de amarillo, naranja y finalmente rojo, las estrellas y la luna comenzaban a brillar en el cielo, a lo lejos se podía notar una aurora boreal de color verde y naranja, la noche era oficial, la oscuridad se apoderó de Nome esperando un nuevo día.


	2. Chapter 2

AMNESIA

Mientras tanto en la casa de la veterinaria, Konoy era cuidado cariñosamente por la doctora, él estaba recostado sobre un pequeño cojín, su pata había sido vendada y curada; frente a él se encontraban dos tazones: uno con comida, y otro con agua.

-Eres un lobo muy fuerte, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido- dijo la veterinaria mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Konoy- tienes mucha suerte de que Balto te encontrara-

A la veterinaria le gustaba hablar con los animales, ella creía firmemente en que ellos le entendían y además le hacía sentir comunicada con ellos.

-Mi nombre es Katy- dijo dirigiéndose a Konoy que estaba dentro de una jaula. -Ya es noche, será mejor dormir- Katy dijo esto mientras que encendía un horno para calentar la habitación donde se encontraban Konoy y otros animales.

El calor del horno logró que Konoy se quedase profundamente dormido entrando en un mundo de sueños y fantasías.

Por la mañana Balto dormía en el bote abrigado por su manta, él estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la cabina del conductor sintiendo el suave viento chocar con su cara.

Aleu jugaba con Muck y Luck que a la vez eran vigilados por Boris. Balto despertó, se levantó y fue a su tazón de agua al que dio unos cuantos sorbos.

-Cuida a Aleu mientras regreso- dijo Balto a Boris tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes Balto- respondió Boris mientras que Balto emprendía el viaje hacia el pueblo.

En la veterinaria, Konoy ya había despertado, esperaba pacientemente a que Katy despertase, por su mente pasaban muchos pensamientos; por un lado él quería regresar a la naturaleza, pero por otro él quería seguir junto a Katy, la vida doméstica de una noche le había parecido satisfactoria.

Las orejas de Konoy lo alertaron de que alguien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta; era Balto que comenzó a aullar suavemente, Konoy se sintió algo familiarizado así que contesto con un aullido más fuerte, lo suficiente para que Katy se despertara.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?-Katy bajó las escaleras, luego escucho el aullido de Balto que estaba afuera- parece que alguien viene a buscarte- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola Balto… ¿vienes a buscar a tu amiguito?- Balto asintió con la cabeza y entro a la casa, Katy le mostró donde se encontraba Konoy a lo que Balto la siguió con atención.

-Buenos días Konoy, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Balto.

-Mejor, gracias a que su hija me salvó la vida- Konoy respondió con mucha cortesía.

-Tienes algo que aclarar- dijo Balto dirigiendo la conversación directo al tema principal.

Konoy sabía que Balto tenía muchas dudas, y tenía una ligera idea de ellas –Como por ejemplo… ¿Por qué estoy herido?... o ¿Quién soy?... o tal vez ¿de dónde vengo?... o ¿Quién es mi manada?- Todas las preguntas que Balto tenia reservadas en su mente Konoy las acertó. –Lamento decepcionarlo señor, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada-

-Se que podras hacer memoria- dijo Balto entendiendo la situacion, apenas era un cachorro y debia estar confundido.

-¿Porque debo estar aqui?- pregunto el joven aburrido del encierro, quisiera salir...-

-Entonces tratarias de correr y te lastimarias mas- lo interrumpio Balto -ademas, estas en muy buenas manos, por el momento no debes preocuparte.

Pasaron un par de dias, la herida de la pata del pequeño lobo habia sanado al haber sido solo un rasguño de la bala, podia caminar aceptablemente aunque cojeando. Balto lo visitò un par de veces mas hasta el tercer dia de su estancia en la veterinaria. El joven lobo se sentia atrapado en una trampa al no poder salir, pero habia ideado una forma de escapar.

Cuando Balto cruzo la puerta de entrada, se dirigio hacia la jaula del pequeño.

-¿Como has amanecido hoy?-

-Tan encerrado como de costubre- respondio molesto

-Descuida que en un par de dias podras salir de aqui-

-Yo no puedo esperar tanto- se molestò el lobo y aullando quejosamente como si algo le doliera captò la atenciòn de Katy la veterinaria. Balto se asusto pensando en que algo malo le habia pasado, pero justo cuando Katy abrio la rejilla, Konoy corrio a toda prisa dandose a la fuga. Konoy salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la veterinaria y comenzó a correr en la gran avenida de Nome, Balto corrió detrás de él y al pasar la puerta notó a Konoy a una distancia considerable. Balto corría detrás de Konoy acercándose poco a poco.

Para su edad Konoy tenía una velocidad superior a perros que tenían seis meses de edad, cosa que sorprendió a Balto que aún después de apresurar su paso no lograba alcanzarlo; en un momento Balto estuvo a centímetros de tomar a Konoy del pellejo del cuello con sus colmillos, pero falló, Konoy dobló una esquina esquivándolo.

Por la velocidad que llevaba Balto, no logro detenerse para girar, chocando con unos tablones que le cayeron encima.

Konoy era rápido, pero no como Balto, ya que él era adulto; pero aun así Konoy tenía una gran habilidad para esquivar obstáculos con la cual logró evadir a Balto. Pero Balto tenía otra ventaja, el conocía a Nome como a el mismo; mientras que a Konoy era como un gran laberinto en el que no existía salida.

Después de caminar por varios minutos Konoy no hallaba la salida del laberinto de altos muros de madera, lleno de desesperación Konoy giro corriendo una callejón un tanto oscuro, en él se lograba ver la salida hacia la gran avenida.

-Felicidades…- Konoy quedo petrificado ante la voz de Balto que sonaba detrás de él- encontraste al salida-

-Déjeme en paz- dijo poniéndose de un brinco viendo a Balto de frente –no dudare en pelear si es necesario-

-Yo sé que no; al igual que no dudaste en escapar de la veterinaria-

-A veces para ser libre hay que escapar… ¿No lo cree?- Konoy cambio de postura a una pasiva, viendo por encima de sus hombros.

-Pensé que no dudarías en pelear- dio Balto un poco sorprendido por su cambio de postura.

-Si em… me di cuenta que tu no tienes intenciones agresivas, además no tengo oportunidad contra un adulto…- Balto estaba a punto de decir algo pero Konoy lo interrumpió –usted me es un poco… familiar, como… ¡un lobo!-

-¿Cómo lo sabes muchacho?- Balto sabía que su pregunta era un poco obvia o tonta, pero tenía curiosidad, ¿Cómo ese pequeño sabía tanto? Ear como si leyera la mente.

-¿Bromea?- Konoy rió un poco- sus patas son muy grandes, eso es algo que no tienen los demás perros en este pueblo, y sus ojos…, bueno ¿Qué puedo decir de sus ojos que usted no sepa?, además su aullido de hace rato, bueno… sonó un poco familiar.-

-Eres un pequeño muy inteligente- dijo Balto al notar la astucia de Konoy.

-Si esto lo tranquiliza…- Konoy suspiró- no es algo que escuchara de mi de nuevo…me rindo, le diré todo lo que recuerdo-

Balto dio una gran sonrisa –Caminemos Konoy- Ambos canes salieron del callejón y caminaron por la gran avenida hasta salir del pueblo. Konoy contaba a mientras tanto a Balto lo que le sucedió.

*"Flashback"

(Seis días antes de llegar a Nome)

El sol brillaba intensamente, en el bosque los pájaros cantaban alegremente, el follaje de los árboles se movía al compás del viento. Cerca de un árbol estaba Konoy tendido en el suelo.

-Que golpe tan duro, ¿Qué pasó?- Konoy se encontraba confundido, un gran golpe en la cabeza lo limitaba a recordar.

Konoy se levantó y comenzó a caminar dentro del bosque, el viento acariciaba su cara trayendo consigo varios olores como el de troncos de diferentes árboles, hierbas, conejos, y uno que otro armiño.

A lo lejos un conejo se metió entre unos matorrales, Konoy no tenía mucha hambre, pero aun así su instinto lo impulsaba a cazar acechando al conejo que no se había percatado de la presencia del lobezno.

Konoy caminaba lentamente cuidando cada paso acercándose más a su presa, a una distancia considerable Konoy observó al conejo que aún no se percataba de él. Konoy se lanzó al conejo que trató de huir, pero era demasiado tarde, los colmillos de Konoy se habían clavado en su yugular, la muerte no fue rápida, pero no tardó mucho en que el conejo dejase de forcejear.

Después de saciar su hambre, Konoy escondió el conejo y siguió su camino hasta llegar la noche. Pero esta no lo detuvo, de hecho lo alentó a seguir caminando y corriendo en el bosque iluminado por el resplandor de la gran luna.

Con la llegada de la noche varias criaturas nocturnas salieron de sus escondites a cazar. Konoy aullaba a la luna con gran sentimiento sintiéndose sumamente feliz.

Al amanecer Konoy dormía plácidamente sobre unas hojas secas dentro de una cueva de poco tamaño, pero lo suficiente para él.

Se dispuso a salir de su cueva y continuar con su viaje sin rumbo, el cielo era algo nublado, pero el sol se asomaba algunas veces. Konoy camino en el bosque husmeando algunos árboles descubriendo nuevos olores.

Durante los siguientes dos días Konoy jugueteaba persiguiendo a los armiños, había cazado dos conejos más y siempre en las noches buscaba a la luna para aullarle la canción de los lobos.

Al amanecer del cuarto día en el bosque, Konoy despertó dentro de un tronco hueco, al salir de él, percibió un olor similar al suyo, pero lejos de ser un pariente; algo era seguro, no era amigable.

Konoy se alejó de esa zona lo más pronto posible, internándose más en el bosque al punto en el que se perdió.

A dos horas de percibir el olor, Konoy sintió la necesidad de comer, no lo había hecho en varias horas y el hambre se pronunciaba más. Entró a un claro en el bosque husmeando los rincones buscando algún desafortunado conejo.

El viento sopló fuertemente estremeciendo al bosque, con el aire Konoy sintió el olor extraño a una corta distancia.

-¿Estás perdido?- un perro de cacería con múltiples cicatrices y heridas en su rostro y cuerpo se acercaba peligrosamente a Konoy.

Konoy observaba cuidadosamente el panorama, se disponía a escapar cuando de pronto, otros dos perros salieron de entre la oscuridad del bosque a los lados de Konoy.

-Es un poco pequeño, ¿no lo cree jefe?- el perro a la izquierda de Konoy era manso, café y con manchas negras en su cuerpo, no era muy listo, pero era muy bueno en la pelea.

-No importa, piensa un poco; con esa piel extraña, nuestro amo nos recompensara maravillosamente- el perro a la derecha de Konoy era un perro albino, era un tanto más pequeños que el anterior, pero era más inteligente y tenía unos dientes muy afilados.

-Den la señal- el perro jefe era un perro mediano color negro y tenía más experiencia en combates cuerpo a cuerpo que los dos perros anteriores, el tenia las ventajas de sus dos compañeros y siempre era elogiado por ellos.

Konoy se sentía acorralado, no podía tratar de escapar, era simplemente un suicidio. Uno de los perros comenzó a ladrar, acción que recibió respuesta de una voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

De la espesura del bosque, un hombre alto y fuerte salió maldiciendo y hablando solo, tenía una barba grande y ojos color café, una voz ronca y detrás de él colgaban pieles de animales muertos y un gran rifle.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo el cazador con una sonrisa que mostro sus dientes amarillos – no es muy grande… pero tal vez si lo cuidamos de grande valdrá mucho.-

Konoy se sacudía vigorosamente tratando se soltarse da la gran mano de aquel hombre que lo había tomado del pellejo de su cuello. En un intento desesperado de escapar, Konoy mordió con todas su fuerzas al cazador sintiendo su sangre caliente fluir.

Calló al suelo, el cazador maldijo a Konoy que salió corriendo directo a la maleza, tomó su arma que colgaba de su espalda, apuntó y de aquel rifle se escuchó un estruendo similar al de un relámpago cayendo a un árbol en una noche de tormenta.

Konoy cayó al suelo dando un gemido después de sentir un proyectil caliente rozar su pata liberando la sangre que había en ella, pero se levantó rápidamente al escuchar los ladridos de los perros. Cojeo durante unos metros hasta hallarse en un acantilado sin salida, los tres perros aparecieron frente a él como un relámpago, debajo al agua de un rio fluía estrepitosamente.

-Se acabó el escape, mocoso- dijo el perro jefe

-Si… no tienes salida- lo relevó el perro manso.

Konoy se paró de manera pacífica frente a ellos, como si no corriese peligro alguno.

-Bah, parece que me han atrapado; ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?,- dijo tranquilamente –ustedes serán la deshonra de los perros cazadores, dejaron a un lobo de tres meses escapar-

-¡¿De qué hablas niño¡? – el perro mediano enfureció

-¡No hablen, solo atrápenlo!- el jefe gritó lanzándose a Konoy, pero este se aventó al abismo; el perro trató de alcanzarlo, pero no lo logro deteniéndose justo en la orilla del acantilado, Konoy cayó a la turbulenta agua.

-Parece que escapó jefe- dijo uno de los perros.

El perro jefe lleno de ira mordió el flanco del perro que habló, sacando de su garganta un chillido. Los tres perros se retiraron.

Konoy se vio atrapado en una gran turbulencia que lo jalaba hacia el fondo del rio, la corriente se hacía cada vez más fuerte, algunos troncos y ramas flotaban, Konoy nado y nado hasta alcanzar un tronco que flotaba cerca de él, el rio arrastro a Konoy cientos de metros hasta que logró saltar a la orilla,

Mojado pero a salvo Konoy caminó rio arriba durante varias horas, la noche comenzaba, pero eso no le preocupaba a Konoy, sino una tormenta de nieve se avecinaba.

Konoy tenía hambre y frio, además estaba adolorido de su pata que sangraba incesantemente, la tormenta se posó sobre de él cubriendo cada centímetro de suelo con nieve

Después de unos minutos, Konoy se metió en un árbol hueco, y ya dentro de él se quedó profundamente dormido. La noche terminaba, Konoy despertó y aún con un poco de tormenta sobre de él se encaminó hacia adelante, no se detuvo, subió un monte de nieve, pero dolido y cansado se desmayó cayendo, Konoy en las faldas de esa pequeña montaña miró un bosque y trató de arrastrarse hasta el, pero no lo logró; recostado en la nieve miraba al cielo esperando su muerte quedándose paralizado por el frio.

*"Fin de flashback"


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno, tercer capítulo, tengo que decir que estuve un poco falto de tiempo, se acabaron las vacaciones :(, pero espero que les guste, y si algo me falla porfa. digan, jeje, dejen comentarios y disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Una nueva familia.<p>

Konoy terminó de contar su historia en el bosque, Balto lo observaba con detenimiento. ¿Sería cierto que ese pequeño sobreviviera a esos eventos?, y más importante, ¿su procedencia era realmente desconocida para él?, ¿estaba solo?, ¿sin clan ni familia?, Balto pensó profundamente, se había sentido identificado, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su madre, aquella loba blanca que lo protegía desde otro mundo.

Al llegar al bote, Balto encontró a Boris cuidando a Aleu.

-¿Usted vive aquí?- Konoy seguía a Balto subiendo por el puente de madera.

-Sí...- suspiró- Balto vivía en ese bote desde que era pequeño, lo llamaba hogar y al estar siempre en él lo hacía sentir realmente aliviado. –Es viejo pero es cálido aún en las noches más frías… ¿te gusta? Aquí dormirás mientras que estés con nosotros-

-Balto, al fin regresaste- el ganso se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al mestizo –Aleu se cansó y se quedó dormida-

-¿Dónde están Muck y Luck?-

-Ellos se fueron hace poco, dijeron que regresaría al bosque… - Boris vio a Konoy que se ocultaba entre las patas de Balto -Hola pequeño-

-Oh, casi lo olvido, Boris te presento a Konoy-

-Hola Konoy, soy el tío Boris- El ganso se acercó al lobezno para verlo mejor, pero este se asustó y retrocedió-

-Parece que das miedo Boris- Balto trató de tranquilizar a Konoy y con una pata lo empujó para adelante- No te preocupes, el tío Boris será como tu niñera-

-¿Un ganso?- Konoy habló al fin

-Sí, él fue quien me crio cuando yo era pequeño-

-¿Konoy, porque no vas y conoces un poco el barco? –El ganso se dirigió a Konoy que felizmente aceptó con la cabeza y comenzó a husmear de pies a cabeza el bote. Balto y Boris se quedaron en la cubierta charlando.

Konoy bajó unas escaleras que daban a la parte inferior del barco, dentro no existía mucha luz, algunos orificios en el casco del barco la dejaban entrar como un taladro en la oscuridad, al fondo de la cabina, se encontraba un viejo colchón, era duro como una roca, los resortes oxidados la volvían aún más incómoda, Konoy la rodeó un par de veces olfateándola, luego se subió y se acomodó, notó que era cálida, aún si era incómoda era un gran lugar para reposar.

En la cubierta del barco Balto y Boris charlaban en voz baja para que Konoy no escuchase.

-Balto, ¿acaso piensas que se quedará?-

-Tranquilo Boris, será temporalmente, encontraremos una manada que quiera adoptarlo-

-¿Y si no encontramos la dichosa manada?, sabes que los humanos no quieren a los lobos-

-Me quisieron a mí-

-Pero por lo que hiciste Balto, si no lo notaste a tu hija Aleu no la quieren, aun siendo tu hija-

-Alguien la querrá, yo estoy seguro de eso-

-Si Balto, pero ellas es parte lobo, a diferencia de Konoy que si es raza pura, su instinto es mayor, lo que lo vuelve peligroso-

-Tranquilízate Boris, no pasará nada-

Konoy subió las escaleras encontrando a Balto y Boris, pero no puso mucha importancia a su plática y salió del barco.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Balto notó a Konoy

-Solo pienso dar una vuelta, necesito despejarme un rato-

-Te acompañaré- Balto se acercó a Konoy – ¿podrías cuidar a Aleu?-

-Por supuesto Balto- el ganso contestó-

Ambos lobos salieron del barco y se dirigieron al pueblo, Balto tenía una idea que no había mencionado a Boris. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del barco Balto se dirigió a Konoy usando una voz baja.

-Lo pensé un poco, y creo que es buena idea, iremos con mi compañera Jenna, y hablare con ella, no te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo- Balto miraba Konoy con una mirada de cómplice, esperando que resultara.

Los dos lobos entraron al pueblo y caminaron por varios minutos por los estrechos callejones de Nome, Konoy husmeaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que llegaron frente a una gran casa, antes de entrar Balto mostró a Konoy a lo lejos una choza con forma de granero.

-Mira Konoy, ese lugar es el cuarto de calderas, ahí los perros de trineo descansan después de competencias o duros días de trabajo, también hacemos reuniones en las que nos expresamos libremente.-

Después de estas palabras Balto rascó la puerta y ladró un par de veces; un par de minutos después salió la misma niña, que feliz de ver a Balto lo abrazó con gran fuerza, Konoy los observaba desde una distancia un poco lejana, esa pequeña humana quería mucho a Balto realmente.

Seguido de la niña la Husky de pelaje rojo salió, contenta de ver a Balto se lanzó a él y lo lengüeteó varias veces, dentro de aquella casa se escuchaban unas voces.

-¡Rosy, entra a comer!-

-¡Ya voy mamá!-

La niña entró nuevamente a la casa dejando a Jenna y a Balto afuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí Balto?, pensé que vendrías más tarde-

-Vine a visitarte antes, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada malo solo que traje a…-Balto notó la ausencia de Konoy

-¿A quién?- Jenna rio al ver a Balto confundido buscando a Konoy, que salió de la sala de calderas lleno de hollín en todo su cuerpo, que en vez de ser blanco era completamente negro.

Jenna y Balto rieron al ver a Konoy de color negro en vez de blanco, que apenado se trató de sacudir cubriendo a Balto y Jenna con el mismo hollín. Esta vez fue Konoy quien reía.

-Muy gracioso jovencito- Jenna habló con su dulce voz sacudiéndose.

-Konoy, ¿te importaría esperar unos minutos mientras que Jenna y yo hablamos?-

Balto y Jenna se alejaron unos metros caminando, Konoy esperaba pacientemente sentado, le gustaba sentir la nieve, por lo que para pasar el tiempo se tiraba y rodaba sobre de ella riendo, una gran figura tapó el sol que lo deslumbraba, asustado Konoy se levantó de un brinco encontrando frente a él un perro viejo, con una cara cansada y arrugada por la edad.

-Un pequeño lobo blanco, no había visto uno en toda mi vida- el pero viejo habló lentamente -¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?-

La timidez de Konoy regresó dejándolo estupefacto.

-Yo, yo solo…- Konoy había perdido el habla.

-Oh, señor Duque- Balto se acercó al gran perro seguido por Jenna.

-Balto, han pasado algunos meses, ¿cómo se encuentra usted?-

-Muy bien señor, muchas gracias por su interés-

El perro viejo miro nuevamente a Konoy. –Trajiste a un pequeño lobo según lo veo-

-Es una larga historia señor, pero pienso contarla en una reunión.-

-Entonces que así se haga- el perro viejo dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ya en la tarde los perros de Nome se habían reunido en la gran sala de calderas, Konoy esperaba afuera tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía dentro pegándose a las paredes de madera que eran huecas por la vejez.

-Y que pasará, no podemos aceptar a un lobo en el pueblo Balto, sabes que hay riesgos para los humanos- uno de los perros habló.

-Yo fui aceptado por ustedes y los humanos, saben que ser lobo no es peligroso para ustedes y los humanos, además el aún es pequeño-

-Pero contigo fue diferente, tú eres parte perro, los instintos asesinos de lobo son suprimidos, a diferencia del pequeño tu puedes controlarte, no sabemos qué sucederá si de mayor se vuelve peligroso-

-El no será peligroso, yo lo enseñaré a no ser agresivo-

-Pero Balto, tú no puedes hacer que sus instintos se desvanezcan, sin contar que no conocemos su procedencia, ¿y si su manada lo encuentra, el pueblo entero se vería en peligro con una manada de lobos a las afueras-

-Él no tiene familia, no lo podeos dejar a su merced en el bosque, hay cazadores y animales salvajes-

Los perros discutían creando una gran conmoción y haciendo inentendible la discusión, Konoy trataba de escuchar con más atención, pero no lograba escuchar.

-¡Orden, orden!- el perro más viejo gritó –hemos escuchado sus puntos de vista, todos son aceptables, pero aún no sabemos que hacer-

-Yo sé que hacer- Balto se animó- después de una larga platica con mi compañera Jenna antes de esta reunión pensamos en la posibilidad de adoptar al pequeño Konoy-

-¿Qué?- todos los perros hablaron en coro.

-Piénsenlo, si adopto a Konoy y los humanos nos ven tranquilos junto a él sabrán que no es peligroso y que pueden confiar en él, además no creo que alguno de ustedes tenga una idea mejor-

Los perros murmuraban sin parar, algunos estaban de acuerdo con su idea.

-Si Balto lo quiere así yo lo acepto, y espero que ahora ustedes lo hagan-

La idea fue sometida a votación, pero no tuvo muchos votos en contra.

Fuera del cuarto de calderas Konoy se quedó paralizado de la impresión, no lo podía creer, se sentía feliz como nunca, su soledad realmente terminaría, se sentía feliz, tenía ganas de gritar, aullar, correr, su felicidad se había elevado a unos niveles muy grandes.

-Haz pasar al pequeño- se escuchó la voz del perro mayor, y la puerta se abrió –pasa Konoy- los perros lo observaban fijamente, Konoy caminó directamente a Balto con la cabeza gacha para evitar la mirada de los perros. Al llegar junto a Balto se escondió entre sus patas.

-Konoy, desde hoy eres mi hijo, y Jenna será tu madre-

-Ehm…- Konoy trató de hablar – ¿podría llamarlos… mamà y papà?- se sintiò sumamente agradecido e incluso sintio un impulso de llorar, por nada, segun el

-Como tú quieras, desde hoy somos familia- Balto lo miraba con ternura y compasión, los perros ladraron de felicidad, y celebraban al nuevo miembro del pueblo.

Los perros de la reunión se fueron retirando por la llegada del atardecer, Jenna los dejó al escuchar la llamada de Rosy, la pequeña niña que siempre abría la puerta. Los dos lobos se quedaron sentados hasta que todos los demás perros se fueron.

-¿Papà, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Adelante Konoy-

-¿Por qué decidió adoptarme?-

-¿Sabes? A mí de pequeño me hubiese gustado que me adoptasen, me sentí identificado contigo, y no quería que fueras huérfano como yo-

-¿Es porque usted es mitad lobo?-

-Sí, verás yo fui adoptado por Boris cuando era pequeño, yo no sabía de mi familia o mi procedencia. Dentro de una tormenta de nieve, Boris apareció y me dio refugio, después de eso me trajo hasta Nome, con la esperanza de que alguien me adoptara, pero no sucedió, por lo que él decidió cuidarme por largo tiempo, yo no era aceptado por los perros adultos, incluso los otros cachorros me hacían a un lado; crecí y algunos humanos se acostumbraron a mi presencia, pero no era suficiente como para que me consideraran.

Hace diez meses una terrible epidemia de difteria cayó sobre Nome infectando a los niños y unos pocos adultos; los doctores propusieron una cuarentena para evitar la propagación. Mediante una carrera los humanos buscaron a los perros más rápidos para enviarlos en un trineo, yo me metí en la carrera y la gané, pero un perro evitó que fuese aceptado. Durante un par de días los perros elegidos para el viaje pasaron por todos los puntos del control, pero desaparecieron dentro de una tormenta muy fuerte y espesa- Balto dio una pequeña risa –como en la que llegaste a este pueblo-

Los dos lobos salieron del cuarto de calderas, y se encaminaron al bote, ambos se sentían alegres, Aleu y sus hermanos debían saber sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia. Balto continuó su historia

-Nadie sabía dónde podían estar, los niños empeoraban a cada minuto, mi compañera Jenna estaba preocupada por su humana, su alegría se había desvanecido completamente, me dispuse a buscarlos, recorri algunas millas buscándolos hasta hallarlos desorientados del pueblo, el perro guía segado por el egoísmo, no permitió que los ayudase, intentando iniciar una pelea a la que me negué, el cayó por un barranco. Tomè el liderato del trineo y lo dirigì de vuelta, pero su ira era mayor, se adelantó a nosotros y llenó los arboles con las mismas marcas que yo use para orientarme. Gracias a Jenna encontramos el pueblo una dura noche, y llegando al fin fui reconocido por primera vez en mi estancia en Nome, gracias al apoyo de Boris y Jenna logré salir adelante. No quiero que tú seas rechazado por los perros del pueblo, solo por ser lobo, todos somos canes, y no somos muy diferentes.-

Al terminar su historia, ambos llegaron al bote donde Boris yacía dormido junto con Aleu, Konoy subió al barco tras de Balto que se metió dentro de su manta, la noche había llegado, Konoy dio un último vistazo al cielo buscando la luna.

Konoy bajó las escaleras llegando a aquella vieja cama que lo acobijó completamente, como en días anteriores Konoy aulló a la luna, se había convertido en algo diario, se sentía protegido las noches, pero… pensó en aquella maravillosa familia que lo había adoptado reconociéndolo como su hijo, por un mestizo con un buen corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Como dije terminaron las vacaciones, lo que significa que no tendré tiempo para sacar siguiente capítulo, pero tratare de escribir en ratos libres, <span><em>si tardo mucho en subir, ruego tengan<em> paciencia. Chao :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeje**,** pués al fin he regresado, he estado muy atareado, y pues fué un poco dificil encontrar un momento para esto, pero yá estoy aquí, y pues nada, espero que disfruten el capítulo, y espero sus opiniones y sugerencias con los brazos abiertos.**

**Disfruten el capítulo, y hasta la proxima.**

**:D **

* * *

><p>Cap. 4. Un amor inesperado.<p>

EL gran sol se alzaba sobre las grandes montañas acariciando el suelo con sus suaves rayos de luz, el viento soplaba tenuemente trayendo consigo los dulces aromas del amanecer.

El invierno terminaba, y aunque aún faltaban un par de semanas, la cálida primavera se hacía presente derritiendo la nieve y los cascos de hielo, dejando florecer la poca vegetación joven llenando el paisaje de un hermoso e intenso color verde.

Dentro de aquel hermoso paisaje el pueblo de Nome se encontraba lleno de vida y felicidad; a primeras horas ya había gente en las calles, niños jugando con sus perros o con otros niños por las calles, la alegría podía encontrarse a la vuelta de la esquina.

Una gran multitud de gente se abultaba en la avenida principal justo frente a la estación de correos, frente a esta, había sido colocada una gran plataforma donde un hombre de edad adulta subió acompañado de un perro igualmente viejo.

-¡Hoy serán elegidos los nuevos integrantes caninos de nuestro venerable equipo de correo de este hermoso pueblo, los dueños de los perros que estén interesados en participar podrán inscribirlos dentro de la estación!- El hombre viejo habló por medio de un megáfono para que la gente lo escuchase.

Varia gente con perros tanto jóvenes como adultos se aproximaba a la entrada de la estación, que su perro pudiese formar parte del equipo de correo era un gran honor que era admirado por toda la gente en Nome.

-¡La carrera que elegirá a los perros comenzará en una hora!- volvió a sonar la voz del hombre antes de bajar de la plataforma.

El movimiento en Nome era mayor que otros días normales.

A varios pasos alejado de la estación de correos, Balto, platicaba con dos perros más pequeños y jóvenes que él; aquellos dos desconocidos, eran dos machos jóvenes de color rojizo y blanquecino como su compañera Jenna. Los dos jóvenes yacían parados frente a Balto que se había sentado sobre la espesa nieve.

-¡Wow, no lo puedo creer papá!- el perro con el color más claro de los jóvenes estaba realmente emocionado -por fin tendré la oportunidad para entrar al equipo de correo-.

-Solo espero que no te tropieces antes de llegar a la meta Kodi, porque eso sería realmente terrible.- el otro joven se burló de él.

-Deja de molestarme Dingo, eso no me sucederá-

-Mmm, tal vez, pero solo si no volteas a ver a Dusty corriendo junto a ti- una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Dingo.

Kodi se sonrojó mirando a Dingo, y gruñendo respondió.

-Ya te dije que no me molestes o si no...- fue interrumpido por Dingo.

-¿O si no que?- Dingo se preparó en posición de combate esperando un pequeño enfrentamiento con su hermano.

-Hijos, hijos basta- Balto interrumpió a ambos antes de que sucediera algo, -Dingo deja de molestar a tu hermano, yo creo en él, no le sucederá nada; además si él está enamorado, no es de tu incumbencia, hasta que él lo decida- estas palabras sonrojaron aún más a Kodi.

Kodi le mostró la lengua a su hermano Dingo, el cual le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Mucha suerte en la carrera Kodi- una voz femenina se logró escuchar detrás de Balto -tu padre y yo te apoyaremos todo el tiempo- Jenna se acercó sentándose junto a Balto frotando su cabeza cariñosamente al pecho de este.

-Hola mamá- dijeron Dingo y Kodi al unísono.

-Sé que podrás tener ese puesto, te lo puedo asegurar- Jenna sonrió después de estas palabras.

-Gracias mamá, no los defraudaré- respondió Kodi al sentir el apoyo de su madre.

-Yo sé que no hijo-

-¡Ja!, no lo hará solamente si no tropieza a la mitad de la carrera.- Dingo volvió a burlarse de Kodi.

-¡Dingo!- exclamó Jenna -te dije que si salías te peinaras- Jenna sabía que a Dingo le molestaba que ella lo peinase, y más en público, y para vengarse de las burlas que hacía a su hermano, Jenna lamió su pata derecha y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Dingo peinándolo ridículamente hacia al frete; Balto y Kodi rieron sin parar al ver esa escena.

-Ya mamá déjame- Dingo usó su pata para alborotar nuevamente su pelo de su cabeza.

-Por cierto amor, ¿dónde está la otra corredora?- Jenna volteó a ver a Balto que yacía en el suelo riendo junto con Kodi.

-¿Dusty?- Balto estaba adolorido por tanto reír, pero hizo un esfuerzo por responder. -Ella está con las chicas, no creo que tarden; después de eso, los cuatro perros continuaron charlando.

A tres calles a lo lejos, entre las calles caminaban tres hembras jóvenes como Dingo y Kodi, una de ellas era de pelaje rojo y blanco como sus hermanos, con un cuerpo torneado como el de Jenna, solo que más robusto como el de Balto con ojos color marrón, a su izquierda se caminaba una Husky color gris y blanco del tamaño de la primera con sus ojos color azul grisáceo, la tercera era color gris casi completamente, con ojos azules, y con un cuerpo similar al de la primera; las tres hembras reían mientras que caminaban.

-Ya Saba, dinos ¿quién te gusta?- la segunda joven se dirigió a la primera hembra de color rojo y blanco.

-Ahhh, si tanto insistes diré- la joven se sonrojó más que su pelaje antes de hablar -pues, yo me he sentido últimamente atraída por Jake-

-¿¡Jake!?- la otras dos hembras peguntaron al mismo tiempo al escuchar la respuesta de Saba.

-¿Y qué es lo que te atrae de él?- preguntó la tercera

-Pues...pues, su mirada, es hermosa; y su voz, tiene una voz muy varonil que le queda perfecto a ese fuerte y marcado cuerpo suyo, eso lo vuelve un macho realmente atractivo.-

Las otras dos la miraron boquiabiertas, extrañadas por la descripción de Saba.

-Pero eso no será posible- dijo la segunda -porque según lo que he escuchado Jake se siente atraído hacia Aleu- mencionó la segunda

-No digas eso Dusty- dijo la tercera- yo no quiero a Jake, además no sería posible porque...- Aleu fue interrumpida por Saba.

-Porque Aleu quiere a Konoy- se burló, el carácter de Aleu cambió repentinamente.

-Saba, ya les he mencionado y aclarado numerosas veces a todos que Konoy y yo nos queremos como familia solamente- Aleu aclaró frente a ellas.

-Pero Aleu, Konoy te protege demasiado, podría casi jurar que él está enamorado de ti, no deja que los demás machos se te acerque demasiado- Dusty mencionó para dar su punto de vista.

-Konoy me quiere como si fuese de su propia familia, y está agradecido por lo que hice por él en el pasado, él no quiere que me suceda nada malo, por eso me sobreprotege no es por lo que ustedes están pensando- Aleu siguió caminando hasta dar media vuelta en una esquina.

-Y si no es Konoy, ¿quién es?- preguntaron Saba y Dusty al mismo tiempo.

-La verdad, es que nunca lo había pensado- Aleu las miró a ambas, que no estaban satisfechas con su respuesta. Las tres continuaron caminando hasta dar otra vuelta en una esquina viendo la entrada hacia la calle principal.

-¿Qué tal tu Dusty?- preguntó Saba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Dusty automáticamente se sonrojó, no quería decir nada, y mucho menos frente a ellas dos.

-Descuida Dusty, no diremos nada a nadie- mencionó Aleu muy comprensivamente

-¡Si no diremos nada a nadie que Kodi te gusta!- Saba alzó la voz, casi se escuchó en toda la calle, afortunadamente no se encontraba nadie, solo ellas tres.

-¡¿Qué?!- el sonrojo se Dusty de hizo más intenso, y su cara hervía de vergüenza, por el contrario Aleu y Saba reían -¿cómo lo saben?-

-Es obvio Dusty, siempre que te acercas a él te sonrojas, y te pones nerviosa- Aleu dijo aún sin parar de reír.

-Eso no es cierto- Dusty trató de defenderse aunque ya la habían descubierto.

-Claro que sí- dijo Aleu muy segura -y te lo voy a demostrar... ¡Hola Kodi, Hola Dingo!- gritó al ver a sus hermanos a varios metros de distancia de donde ellas se encontraban, ellos la escucharon y voltearon al verlas.

-O por dios- dijo Dusty nerviosa

-Actúa normal Dusty, que no se note- Saba y Aleu habían comprobado su teoría del amor de Dusty hacia Kodi.

Las tres de acercaban cada vez más; los nervios de Dusty incrementaban conforme se acercaban a Kodi, pero ella hacía un intento de controlarse. Al llegar junto a ellos, todos se dieron un cálido saludo.

-Mucha suerte Dusty, a los dos le irá genial en la carrera, ya lo verán- dijo emocionada Jenna.

-Gracias por su apoyo- Dusty estaba muy feliz por los ánimos que les daban aunque no fueran de su familia. Los siete perros continuaron charlando por un rato más.

-¡La carrera comenzará en media hora, los concursantes deben estar preparados!-

-Falta media hora y ese flojo aún no ha llegado- Dingo se quejó.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, ya debería estar aquí- le siguió Aleu

En ese momento Jenna y Balto se retiraban, pero Balto volteó antes de seguir caminando. -Tráiganlo, si es necesario despiértenlo- Balto mostro una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro antes de dar media vuelta.

-Ya escucharon a papá, vamos- Aleu mostró la misma sonrisa maliciosa de su padre.

-Kodi, Dusty, ustedes quédense, no queremos que se cansen antes de la carrera.- Saba dio media vuelta y se marchó detrás de sus hermanos; que al alcanzarlos ella reía entre dientes.

-¿Que sucede Saba?- preguntó Dingo curioso por la risa de su hermana.

-Se quedaron solos- respondió con una voz de doble sentido.

Los tres perros se dirigieron caminando hacia el viejo bote a las afueras de Nome, reían y jugueteaban haciendo bromas sobre Kodi y Dusty. Al estar más cerca del bote bajaron so tono de voz para acercarse más sigilosamente.

-No hagan ruido- dijo Aleu en voz baja subiendo lentamente la tabla vieja que conectaba la cubierta del barco.

-Jeje, esto será divertido- Saba seguía a Aleu dejando al final a Dingo que subió lentamente como si cazara algún conejo haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

Los tres perros murmuraban mientras que caminaban lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de la bajada de las escaleras que daba a la parte inferior del barco.

-Está abajo- murmuró Aleu nuevamente mientras que bajaba las escaleras.

Bajando las escaleras interiores del barco vieron aquel viejo colchón olvidado iluminado por los pocos rayos solares, sobre de él se encontraba echado un majestuoso lobo blanco como la nieve, su cuerpo era casi completamente el de un adulto, con patas grandes y fuertes, colmillos muy blancos y con un gran filo, poderosas piernas, y una espalda y torso marcados por sus músculos.; la pequeña bola de pelos de ocho meses atrás se había convertido en un poderoso y magnifico lobo de raza pura.

Rodeando al colchón y al lobo se colocaron Aleu, Dingo y Saba con una sonrisa en su rostro iluminada por la poca luz del interior.

-¿Listos?- susurró Aleu

-Listos- respondieron sus acompañantes.

-Uno, dos, tres... ¡Konoy!- gritaron al mismo tiempo llenado la habitación con un fuerte eco espantando a varias aves que emigraban al norte que se habían alojado cerca del bote.

El lobo saltó espantado golpeándose con una madera vieja que se quebró con el impacto de su cabeza. Los tres perros rieron a carcajadas por la broma pesada que acababan de ejecutar perfectamente.

-Muy graciosos ¿no?- Konoy bostezó y se quejó de su golpe sobándose la cabeza con su pata.

-Debiste ver tu cara- los tres aun no paraban de reír.

-¿Porque me despertaron? ¿Acaso es mi cumpleaños?- Konoy se estiró haciendo tronar su espalda.

-De ser tu cumpleaños habríamos usado agua- repuso Dingo -pero si quieres podríamos usarla ahora mismo.

-Yo podría lanzarte ahora mismo al lago Dingo, no me tientes- Konoy puso una cara de atrevimiento asustando a Dingo.

-Hoy es la carrera de Dusty y Kodi para entrar al equipo de correos, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?- Aleu se acercó a las escaleras preparándose para subir.

-Rayos, de verdad lo olvidé- Konoy se apresuró a las escaleras saliendo detrás de Aleu.

Los cuatro salieron del bote, a diferencia de cuando entraron, no usaron la rampa, esta vez saltaron desde la borda hacia el suelo, la caída era de al menos tres metros, pero ellos saltaron como si se tratase de un juego.

-Estoy aburrida- dijo Saba al caminar junto con sus hermanos -hagamos una carrera hasta el pueblo- movió la cola

- No hay problema- le siguió Dingo con el mismo gesto -además estoy lleno de energía, me siento fenomenal.

-¿Konoy, juegas?- preguntó Aleu curiosa.

-Yo paso, no quiero correr- respondió con una cara de fastidio.

-Agua fiestas, nunca quieres correr, solo te quedas observando todo el tiempo, si alguien me lo preguntase diría que nunca has corrido en tu vida- Dingo gruñó

-Correr solo es una pérdida de energía-

-Y para que usas esa energía, nunca corres, duermes hasta tarde, y solo te desvelas para aullar a un astro que no está vivo-

Konoy gruño, él y Dingo se miraron a los ojos, su mirada penetrante revelaba una pelea próxima.

-¿No tendrás miedo Konoy?- Aleu se metió entre los dos para calmarlos.

-Acepto- dijo Konoy al fin - pero no volveré a hacerlo si no quiero-

Los cuatro se colocaron en una posición de salida para correr. -La meta será la entrada del pueblo- dijo Aleu.

-El último en llegar debe merecer un castigo ¿no lo creen?- preguntó Dingo

-El ultimo que llegue tendrá que...- Saba pensó por unos instantes hasta que por fin respondió- Ya lo sé, el ultimo que llegue deberá declarar su amor a quien se sienta atraído.-

-Acepto- dijeron los tres al unísono, y se posicionaron una vez más para salir corriendo; Nome se encontraba a trescientos cincuenta metros, por lo que sería una carrera corta pero interesante.

-Uno, dos... ¡tres!- gritó Dingo, los cuatro salieron disparados a gran velocidad.

Al frente Aleu sacaba ventaja sobre de Saba por la distancia de su cuello a su nariz, y Dingo corría nariz con nariz junto a Saba, los últimos veinte metros corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas podían aguantar, hasta que Aleu llegó victoriosa frente a sus hermanos; lo tres estaban agitados.

-Ese tonto- Aleu se quejó al mirar hacia atrás respirando rápidamente por la perdida de energía. Dingo y Saba no sabía de lo que hablaba hasta que voltearon a ver.

-No lo creo, nos mintió- Dingo se quejó, a lo lejos Konoy caminaba a un paso lento como si paseara, su forma de caminar demostraba flojera, lo que hacía que Dingo y las chicas se sintieran más frustradas.

-Tranquilízate Dingo- jadeó Saba tratando de ignorar la forma en que Konoy se burlaba de ellos. -Konoy perdió la carrera, y al mismo tiempo la apuesta- una leve sonrisa creció en su cansado rostro.

Konoy llegó un minuto después tranquilamente con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro; mientras que por el otro lado se acercaban Kodi y Dusty juntos.

-Aquí vienen los tortolos-dijo Konoy al llegar junto a ellos finalmente.

-Perdiste la carrera Konoy- Dingo mencionó con un aliento de victoria -ahora es hora de cumplir el reto- Kodi y Dusty llegaron junto a ellos.

-Hola Konoy- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego miraron a los demás que se notaban cansados, ya que aún jadeaban levemente.

-¿Que sucede?- Kodi preguntó -parece que corrieron un maratón.

-Nada Kodi, solamente hicimos una carrera con Konoy y...- Dingo fue interrumpido

-¡¿Corrieron con Konoy?!- Kodi se emocionó y decepcionó al mismo tiempo -yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad.- Kodi gustaba de hacer carreras y competir con otros perros, pero nunca había corrido contra de Konoy.

-Sí, pero al final el no quiso correr, ya lo conoces- rió Dingo

-Jeje, bueno, eso no importa, mucha suerte en la carrera hermanito- Konoy se acercó a Kodi y puso su pata sobre su cabeza amistosamente.- sé que te irá bien a pesar de lo que te diga Dingo, igualmente a ti Dusty, sé que el puesto será suyo; apostaría mi pelaje a que ganarán-

-Y hablando de apuestas- mencionó Saba al recordar el motivo de su pequeña carrera.

-¿Y a quién le dirás?- preguntó Dingo -acaso no será Ale...?-

Dingo no pudo terminar la frase cuando su cara era presionada sobre la nieve por la poderosa pata de Konoy.

-He aclarado varias veces que Aleu y yo no somos..., bueno, ya sabes- Aleu miró a Konoy esperando que no dijera aquella palabra que los molestaba tanto.

-Pero ustedes dos...- Konoy presionó fuertemente a Dingo hundiendo su cara en la nieve, luego lo dejó libre. -aun no entiendo como sin hacer ejercicio puedes ser tan fuerte- Dingo se reincorporó.

-¿Y quién será?- Saba preguntó curiosa.

-La verdad es que jamás lo había pensado- Konoy respondió

-...- Dingo fue interrumpido.

-¡La carrera comenzará en cinco minutos, todos los concursantes junto con sus dueños diríjanse a la línea de salida!-

-¡Oh!, parece que es hora- dijo Dusty, que junto con Kodi se retiraron hacia una multitud de alrededor de diez perros que serían los concursantes de aquella carrera.

Los cuatro restantes caminaron hasta hallar un lugar apartado para observar la carrera.

-¿Dónde está papà?- preguntó Konoy a sus hermanos.

-Debe estar con mamá, creo que no tardarán- respondió Aleu mirando hacia al frente buscando a su hermano y a su amiga.

-En ese caso- Konoy se recostó sobre la nieve como si fuese a dormir una siesta.

-Espero que Kodi no se desmaye, escuche que la carrera será más larga- Dingo afirmó, lo que hizo que Konoy entre abriera su ojo izquierdo desconfiado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Dingo?, además tu casi no apoyas a Kodi, ¿porque esa preocupación repentina?- Kodi dijo entre dientes

-¿Tan extraño es escucharme decir eso?- preguntó Dingo un poco confuso, en todo caso se trataba de su hermano, él siempre se preocupaba, pero también era muy bromista, lo que lo hacía molestar a su hermano la mayoría de las veces.

-La verdad es que si es muy extraño- afirmaron sus hermanas y Konoy.

-¡La carrera comenzará en un minuto!, ¡todos los perros a sus puestos ¡-

Kodi había sido posicionado justo al lado de Dusty, los perros habían sido colocados casi simétricamente dando espacio entre si para evitar tropiezos, o que se lastimasen unos con los otros al salir.

A lo lejos sonó un gran disparo que despertó a Konoy, los perros de la carrera salieron rápidamente hacia el primer punto de la carrera.

Este punto consistía de la entrada principal de Nome hasta la playa rodeando una cabina que había sido colocada anteriormente al inicio de la carrera, luego los perros correrían por toda la orilla de la playa, hasta llegar al bote de Balto, que era considerado el segundo punto, luego los perros correrían por la orilla del bosque hasta la otra esquina de aquella gran explanada, al final los perros correrían hasta la entrada contraria de la gran avenida hasta llegar al punto de inicio que era considerado la meta.

En total los perros correrían nueve kilómetros, ya que la carrera no solo consistía en velocidad, sino también en resistencia.

-Mira Saba, ¿ese perro no es Jake?- preguntó Dingo.

A la cabeza del grupo de perros que corría a la lejanía, un perro adelantaba por medio metro a Kodi que se encontraba en segunda posición; este perro era un Husky de tamaño medio, color café oscuro, patas blancas y ojos verdes.

Los perros corrían a gran velocidad hasta girar el primer punto, Kodi aprovechó la vuelta para ganar ventaja colocándose al frente por una nariz, Dusty corría un poco rezagada pero al correr hacia el segundo punto el cual era la recta de la playa ganó ventaja; ella acostumbraba correr con Kodi por la playa todas las tardes acostumbrando sus patas a la suave arena que hacía tropezar a los demás perros.

Kodi y Jake giraron por el bote que era considerado el segundo punto, todos los perros giraron detrás de ellos, la mitad de la carrera se aproximaba, y sus pulmones se llenaban con el frio aire, Kodi corría lo que sus patas daban, pero se sentía lento al ver a Jake alejándose lentamente centímetro a centímetro; al llegar al tercer punto, Jake llevaba la ventaja de medio cuerpo sobre de Kodi, pero el cansancio de ambos se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

Llegaron al último punto antes del final, el grupo de perros corría a diez metros detrás ellos, Dusty se había adelantado y había alcanzado a ambos, los tres perros corrían punta a punta, los músculos de sus piernas quemaban, su respiración se agitaba, y el viento soplaba en su contra.

Entraron al pueblo, el final era muy cerrado y casi parecía que sería un triple empate, pero Jake sucumbió al cansancio rezagándose poco a poco hasta que llegaron a la meta, Kodi pasó por media nariz delante de Dusty, Jake pasó un metro después de ellos, Dingo y Saba saltaron de donde se encontraban sentados para acercarse a los ganadores.

-Felicidades- se acercó un humano a Kodi y Dusty- ustedes dos ganaron el honor de pertenecer al equipo de correo de Nome, la muchedumbre aplaudió a los ganadores.

Un par de horas después varios perros jóvenes celebraban la victoria de Kodi y Dusty.

Konoy estaba en el bote descansando un poco, el miraba a los demás desde la borda.

-¿Que sucede Konoy?, deberías estar con lo demás divirtiéndote- Balto se acercó.

-Paso- Konoy se acurrucó, pero se levantó de golpe al ver a Aleu junto con Jake.

-Aleu- Jake se acercó amigablemente.

-Hola Jake, ¿que necesitas?-

-Yo simplemente quería preguntarte si..., si...-

-¿sí?- preguntó Aleu.

-Si quieres salir a caminar esta noche, como amigos claro- Jake se puso nervioso.

-Claro que me gustaría, pero si se entera Konoy, ya sabes cómo es conmigo.- Aleu trató de hacerlo reflexionar.

-¿Cómo me pondré Aleu?- Konoy se acercó amenazadoramente, haciendo a un lado a Jake.

-Déjame Konoy, solo quiero salir a caminar un poco con Jake.-

-¿Es eso cierto?- Konoy mostró sus dientes y miró a Jake que se asustó al momento retrocediendo -y puedo saber porque quieren caminar, por la noche- Konoy se acercó aún más a Jake.

-Solamente es una salida amistosa- Jake se tambaleó cayendo al suelo, pero se levantó y al igual que Konoy mostro sus dientes, el perro erizó su espinazo, pero Konoy mantenía su misma postura, solo se limitaba a mostrar sus dientes.

-A caso quieres pelear- gruñó Konoy, Jake enfureció y se lanzó a él, pero lo único que logró fue terminar en el suelo; Konoy presionaba su cabeza contra la arena, como lo había hecho con Dingo.

-¡Basta!- gritó Aleu lanzándose a Konoy, pero no logró moverlo un centímetro cayendo justo al lado. -¡Konoy ya basta déjalo! Aleu mordió el flaco de Konoy, este chilló de dolor y se apartó.

Jake de un salto se levantó apartándose del alcance de Konoy. -mientras más lo niegas, más parece que si la amas.- Jake retrocedió adolorido.

-No tengo motivo para discutir contigo- Konoy dio media vuelta y se marchó, los demás perros notaron el conflicto, pero al ver que terminó rápidamente no le dieron mucha importancia.

-Aún no sé cómo lo hace- se acercó Dingo

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Aleu confundida

-¿A caso no lo viste?, lo atacaste y no se inmutó.- Dingo estaba sorprendido.

Por la noche, Balto descansaba en el barco, a lo lejos Konoy caminaba hacia él, al llegar Konoy subió por la rampa.

-Buenas noches- Konoy siguió su camino con la cabeza y orejas gachas, pasó frente a Balto, su ánimo no era normal, los últimos días Konoy se veía cansado, pero aun así se desvelaba aullando; y aquella noche no fue excepción.

A altas horas de la noche, Konoy se levantó y caminó subiendo las escaleras hasta que fue iluminado por la hermosa luz nocturna. Balto se percató del insomnio de Konoy despertándose al momento en que este pasó nuevamente frente a él.

-No te esperaba tan tarde- Balto dijo irónicamente sabiendo que Konoy se despertaba todas las noches.

-Parece como si no me conocieras- Konoy sonrió al notar la broma de Balto.

-Por supuesto que te conozco, te cuide desde pequeño, te protegí las frías y duras noches- Balto se acercó a Konoy sentándose junto a él; ambos lobos miraban al cielo nocturno iluminado por la inmensa luna -escuché de tu conflicto esta tarde-

-Fue una pelea amistosa, no es algo de qué preocuparse-

-¿AMISTOSA?,¿ALGO DE QUE PREOCUPARSE?, atacaste a Jake que es buen amigo de tus hermanos, y de paso tambièn a Aleu, ¿como quieres que el pueblo no te tenga miedo cuando tienes peleas seguidamente?, Konoy, tu eres tranquilo, y no puedo tolerar tu compotamiento.- Balto volteó a ver a Konoy al rostro -¿qué sucedió?-

-Jake... fueron mis celos, me salí de control- Konoy dijo.

-Tranquilízate- Balto posó su pata sobre el lomo de Konoy. -¿Tú amas a mi hija Aleu?-

Konoy se puso nervioso, no sabía que responder, luego suspiró -no, mi amor hacia Aleu es amor familiar, la protejo de los demás porque pienso que Aleu no tiene a su amor indicado aquí, pero debo admitir que me he pasado al sobreprotegerla-

-Y ¿quién es quien tiene tu corazón Konoy?, no me dirás que todo este tiempo no te has fijado en alguien- Balto se sentía curioso para saber.

Los dos continuaron charlando por quince minutos más, luego Balto se levantó y regresó a dormir, Konoy continuó sentado en silencio, luego aulló un par de veces y se levantó, caminó hacia las escaleras y dio media vuelta mirando fijamente a la luna. -Te amo, tu eres la única en mi corazón, y no te cambiaré por nada en el mundo- una lagrima salió de sus ojos, luego bajó las escaleras, la luna era aquella que tenía el corazón de Konoy, él se había enamorado de ella perdidamente.

Konoy se detuvo un momento en seco. Olfateando el aire, un sentimiento corrió por todo su cuerpo incomodándolo, pero no le dio la menor importancia y desapareció en la oscuridad de la profundidad del bote.

* * *

><p><strong>Casi lo olvido, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, solo debo pasarlo a compu. para corregir, etc., etc. y tal vez, si tengo suerte y tiempo lo suba la siguiente semana, o de lo contrario lo subiría la siguiente de la siguiente. (a principios de Octubre); ya no les entretengo más y ahora si hasta la proxima XD.<strong>

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Después de tantos dias he podido subir este capítulo, este ha sido el capítulo más largo, y al que más cambios he hecho.**

**Los motívos de mi ausencia los explicare abajo, ahora solo disfruten.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5. Amenaza nocturna.<p>

Pasada la noche llegó el hermoso amanecer, los colores amarillos y naranja teñían y resaltaban el cielo y el agua.

Dentro del bote, Konoy abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar ruido fuera, varias voces podían escucharse en la costa que se encontraba detrás del barco. Konoy se levantó con una clásica rutina suya, que consistía en estirar sus patas delanteras, bajando su pecho hasta el suelo haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda, luego estiraba una a una sus piernas traseras, y al final subía las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cubierta habiendo terminado su rutina, observó a varios perros jóvenes divirtiéndose en el lago, un poco confundido por lo que sucedía saltó desde la borda hasta la blanda nieve.

-Buenos días dormilón- Kodi se acercó amistosamente moviendo la cola.

-¿Qué sucede Kodi?, ¿por qué están todos aquí?-

-No tengo la menor idea- ambos caminaron un poco –los mayores nos dijeron a todos que aguardáramos fuera del pueblo hasta nuevo aviso- Kodi estaba desalentado, e igualmente confundido al no saber todo a detalle.

-¿Dónde está Jake?, necesito hablar con él-

-E… está por allá con Saba y Aleu- Kodi apuntó con su pata a un extremo de la costa.

Konoy caminó hacia donde Kodi apuntó.

-Konoy- Kodi lo detuvo al llamarlo- por favor, no inicies una pelea-

-No te preocupes- Konoy sonrió y guiñó su ojo izquierdo, luego dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

Más a lo lejos, Jake se encontraba caminando junto con Aleu y Saba sintiendo en sus patas las pequeñas olas que llegaban levemente a la playa. Konoy se acercó trotando lentamente, lo que hacía que su pelaje se blandiera en el aire.

-¿Ese no es Konoy?- Saba miró a lo lejos al lobo acercándose más rápidamente que de costumbre, ya que Konoy no solía trotar.

-No puede ser- Jake se detuvo en seco sintiendo el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, Konoy lo había atacado el otro día y no era una experiencia que quería recordar.

Konoy caminó hacia ellos acercándose dejando una distancia de dos metros entre elllos, el lobo miraba fijamente a los tres perros, que lo miraban nerviosamente.

-Yo…- Jake dijo nerviosamente al tener a Konoy justo frente a él.

Konoy hizo un movimiento brusco provocando que Jake cerrase sus ojos esperando algún ataque o impacto que lo lastimase, pero al no llegar tal acción abrió sus ojos lentamente con un poco de desconfianza. Konoy hacía una pequeña reverencia hincando su pata derecha sobre la nieve bajando su cabeza.

-Me disculpo frente a ustedes por lo que les hice pasar el otro día, fui un tonto pensando que protegía a mi querida hermanita siendo que en realidad le privaba de su libertad de salir con quién quisiera.- Konoy dijo arrepentido sin cambiar de posición su reverencia.

Los tres estaban boquiabiertos, jamás habían visto que Konoy hiciera una reverencia o pidiera disculpas, ese era un acontecimiento realmente irrepetible en la vida, pero no podían burlarse, esa era una disculpa honesta.

-No te disculpes Konoy- sé que tus intenciones nunca fueron malas, y creo que es muy bueno de tu parte preocuparte por tu familia.- Jake lo perdonó

-Pero yo…- Konoy fue interrumpido.

-No importa ya Konoy, me alegro que te hayas preocupado por mí, tienes mi perdón.- Aleu contestó.

Los cuatro canes continuaron caminando por la costa el tramo restante, riendo y divirtiéndose como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Por cierto- dijo Konoy -¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que sucedió?, no he visto a Balto o a algún adulto desde ayer- los tres perros negaron con su cabeza al no saber lo que sucedía.

-Parece que iré a investigar por mi cuenta-

-Konoy, nos dijeron que ningún perro joven podía acercarse al pueblo hasta nuevo aviso o sería castigado severamente.- alegó Saba

-Jeje- rió Konoy –yo no soy un perro afortunadamente.- Konoy dio media vuelta y se alejó trotando hacia el pueblo dejándolos preocupados por lo que podía suceder.

Konoy pensaba en la situación, ninguna adulto había dado explicaciones sobre lo sucedido, simplemente los alejaron del pueblo. Konoy trotaba por la gran explanada hasta llegar frente al pueblo se ocultó entre las sombras que formaban las altas casas, caminó entre los callejones recordando su infancia con una gran sonrisa de alegría. Notó que la calle principal tenía la misma actividad de siempre, la gente caminaba, y los niños jugaban, pero no había ni un alma de los perros, era como si se hubiesen esfumado.

Después de recorrer un par de calles, Konoy se encontró frente al cuarto de calderas, más recuerdos llegaron a su mente, el día en que fue adoptado, fue el día más feliz que había tenido.

Se acercó cuidadosamente por la pared de la calle, luego pegó una de sus orejas a la madera vieja, se recostó y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en los sonidos de las voces de los perros que provenían de dentro. Al principio no escuchó nada, pero las voces se fueron aclarando.

-… nuestra prioridad es encontrar al culpable antes que cualquier otra cosa- se escuchó una voz entre todos

-Nuestra prioridad es protegerlos, antes de que suceda otra cosa debemos pensar en su protección- otra voz de otro perro contradijo al primero.

-¿Qué sugieres?-

-Un toque de queda, sería lo más indicado- varios perros apoyaron esta moción con ladridos de aprobación.

-Si buena idea- otros perros apoyaban.

-¿Qué sucederá con nuestros amos, también deben ser protegidos, además el toque de queda solo aplica entre nosotros, si un humano sale por la noche estará desprotegido- Otro perro mostró su inconformidad.

-Silencio- el perro mayor que se encontraba entre el medio circulo que formaban los perros puso orden, sobre él un foco lo iluminaba haciéndolo más notorio entre la multitud.

Fuera de la sala, Konoy aún no lograba entender lo que sucedía, los perros simplemente hablaban sobre peligro, y medidas drásticas pero aun no aclaraba lo que sucedía.

-Antes de acabar esta junta- una voz familiar para Konoy habló entre la multitud –quisiera recordar mi inconformidad que tengo desde el día en que Balto adoptó a ese cachorro de lobo.

-Te puedo asegurar que Konoy no es peligroso, es cierto que tiene su carácter, pero lo conozco desde pequeño, el nunca haría algo así- la inconfundible voz de Balto fue escuchada por Konoy.

-No puedes estar tan seguro, Konoy es un lobo, un espíritu libre del bosque, además tiene la fuerza necesaria para cometer el crimen, hace poco lo vi pelear contra un joven y tu hija, y cabe destacar que tu hijo adoptivo era más fuerte que ellos dos juntos.-

-Ya dije que él no es así, nunca cometería esas cosas- Balto gruñó, no podía permitir que hablaran así de su protegido que él consideraba su propio hijo.

-Basta los dos- el perro viejo alzó la voz para que lo escuchasen- aun no podemos asegurar nada, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ninguna sorpresa, Balto, tu prometiste cuidar de Konoy cuando lo adoptaste, así que lo vigilaras todo el día, cualquier acción suya tu responderás junto con el por ellas, ese fue el acuerdo que tuvimos hace varios meses.

-Si señor- Balto asintió con la cabeza.

-En cuanto a ti- el perro viejo se dirigió al otro perro- Konoy es un ciudadano de Nome y ha sido protegido por nosotros desde que llegó al pueblo, no me gustaría desconfiar de uno de los nuestros así que suplico que no levanten falsos para dirigir la culpa hacia uno solo-

-Si señor- el otro perro asintió igualmente con la cabeza.

-No podemos permitirnos que ataquen a alguien más por la noche, el toque de queda será aplicado desde que el sol se oculta hasta el amanecer, esta solamente es una medida de seguridad, los menores serán notificados hasta medio día, ahora solo déjenlos divertirse.

-¿Atacados?- Konoy pensó por un momento.

La puerta se entre abrió por el viento, pero esto fue suficiente para que el lobo se asustará y corriera doblando la esquina tirando un par de cajas abultadas una sobre otra al chocar contra ellas.

Como el viento, circulaba entre Nome un sentimiento de desesperación, aun habiendo escuchado la conversación Konoy no entendía bien lo que sucedía, dentro los perros solo hablaban sobre medidas drásticas y problemas, lo que lo confundía más.

-Oye cachorro- detrás de Konoy apareció un perro más grande que él en tamaño y edad.

Konoy se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz, había sido descubierto.

-Dijimos estrictamente que ningún cachorro podía entrar al pueblo hasta nuevo aviso, y eso aplicaba a todos- el perro enfureció -¿Qué haces aquí?- Konoy permaneció callado -¡Responde!- gruñó.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?, ya infringí la regla, me retiraré- Konoy dijo aun dando la espalda al perro.

-¿Me estas retando?- el perro gruño, estaba furioso, Konoy lo había provocado, y no mostraba en su rostro ningún arrepentimiento, pero de un salto se puso frente al lobo.

Los dos mostraban sus dientes gruñendo, el perro estaba colocado en forma de ataque, mientras que Konoy permanecía en estado de alerta viendo por encima de sus hombros.

-No tengo motivo para pelear- era la clásica frase de Konoy para evitar pelear, así que dejó de gruñir como si no le importase, pero esta vez no le funcionó.

-¡Cobarde!, te daré una lección que Balto jamás te dio- el perro se lanzó a Konoy con sus fauces abiertas, pero este lo esquivó con un repentino movimiento, el perro cayó en la nieve y volteando se lanzó nuevamente, el ataque se repitió tres veces, Konoy solamente lo esquivaba mientras que el perro saltaba y se agitaba.

-¿Qué pasa?, pensé que me darías una lección- Konoy se burló al no haber recibido daño alguno.

-Cállate, solamente estas esquivando los ataques, tú no sabes enfrentarte a los demás, solo evitas los problemas con tu actitud.

Konoy y el otro perro daban vueltas mirándose y gruñendo.

El perro se lanzó una vez más, Konoy las pocas veces que peleaba tenía la costumbre de no cuidar su cuello, siempre lo mantenía descubierto, y ese perro era alguien de quien cuidarse, a diferencia de los perros jóvenes, un perro adulto era más experimentado en peleas, por lo que nunca había que bajar la guardia.

Una nube de polvo los cubrió por el último ataque, la violencia de este agitó su entorno, los dos se mordían los costados y trataban de someterse entre ellos lanzando mordidas a sus cuellos.

Varios perros salieron de la sala de calderas al escuchar el alboroto, y corrieron hacia ellos para detenerlos, pero al llegar, Konoy tenía sometido al otro perro mordiendo su cuello, pero intentando no lastimarlo.

-Parece que esta era… la lección de cómo… perder una pelea- Konoy dijo agitado soltando el cuello del otro perro.

-Maldito, ya verás- el perro se levantó tratando de regresar a la pelea.

-¡Alto!- Balto corrió hacia ambos seguido por los demás perros.

-Él es una amenaza, no podemos confiar- el perro que había sido abatido se calmó y se hizo a un lado.

-Cállate- Balto gruño al perro- y tu Konoy, regresa a casa, tenemos que hablar seriamente.- Balto estaba realmente molesto, Konoy se sintió mal y regresó al bote con su cola entre las patas y su cabeza y orejas gachas.

Al llegar al Bote no habló con nadie y continuó su camino hasta entrar y bajar las escaleras recostándose, él no quería que nadie lo viese en ese estado, al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa, no tenía que sentirse triste, pero no podía evitarlo.

Kodi bajó las escaleras buscando a Konoy, se sentía preocupado sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido en el pueblo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Kodi preguntó suavemente buscando una respuesta, pero Konoy no dijo una sola palabra. –me gustaría que me dijeras lo que sucedió afuera, pero si no te sientes listo para hablar lo entiendo- Konoy no respondió absolutamente nada, Kodi se sintió ignorado, cosa que no le gustaba, por lo que subió nuevamente las escaleras.

Por la tarde, todos los perros jóvenes se habían retirado de la playa y habían regresado a Nome, Kodi y Aleu había intentado hablar con Konoy, pero en ninguno de sus intentos obtuvieron respuesta. Ambos fueron a Nome, se quedarían en casa de su madre Jenna, así que fueron antes del anochecer.

Balto había llegado al bote con un par de trozos de carne para Konoy, pero no probó bocado alguno.

-¿Qué sucede Konoy?, ¿te encuentras bien?- Balto observaba a Konoy que había permanecido recostado durante el día.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Konoy habló entre dientes.

-Porque normalmente devoras la carne sin dejar un poco, y ahora no has probado un solo bocado.- Balto se acostó a su lado.

-¿Tú crees que soy peligroso?- Konoy levantó su rostro mostrando sus lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Claro que no, pero ellos no lo entienden; el problema en el que el pueblo está envuelto hace que desconfíen hasta de su propia sombra- Balto trató de consolar a Konoy colocando una pata sobre su cabeza y mostró una sonrisa sin preocupación.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió papà?, ¿por qué estaban en una reunión?-

Balto respiró profundamente –la noche anterior cuando el sol calló entre los callejones de Nome dos perros fueron atacados- Konoy se sorprendió, ¿Quién haría algo así?-afortunadamente solo tienen heridas leves como rasguños, pero no lograron ver a su agresor-

-¿Cómo?, ¿a que te refieres con que no saben del agresor?, ¿no pudieron verlo?- Konoy se levantó de golpe, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Tranquilo, solo debes descansar, me ocuparé con los demás por la mañana, iniciaremos una búsqueda para encontrarlos-Balto se acercó a las escaleras- pero si encontramos al, o a los agresores, puedo asegurar que serán severamente castigados- los ojos de Balto se iluminaron con la poca luz de la luna haciéndolos brillar como dos luces en la plena oscuridad.

Konoy nunca había visto a Balto hablar de esa manera, por lo que esperó a que Balto entrara en un profundo sueño para poder salir del bote. Ya afuera se alejó hasta estar a una distancia prudente, aulló a la luna y se dirigió hacia el pueblo.

Pasaron las horas, Konoy rondaba por entre el pueblo, esa noche la temperatura había descendido dramáticamente. La luna se encontraba en el punto más alto iluminando el pueblo y al lobo que la rondaba con sumo sigilo.

Esa mañana, Konoy se levantó sin recordar nada de horas pasadas, se levantó y subió las escaleras, para encontrarse con la ausencia de Balto, al parecer había ido al pueblo, se acercó al tazón con agua y sorbió un par de veces.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió lo aterró, el agua se había manchado de sangre, eso lo alertó dirigiéndolo hacia la costa donde al mirar su reflejo notó su cara manchada por aquel liquido cálido y espeso. El trató de lavar su pelaje, pero no lo logró, la sangre se había secado imposibilitando su limpieza.

-Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando- dijo en voz baja

-Yo también lo espero, de lo contrario estas en muchos problemas.- el reflejo de Balto apareció en el agua.

Las piernas de Konoy se tensaron del miedo, Balto lo rodeó seguido por dos perros más que lo observaban con temor, pero con odio al mismo tiempo.

-Papà, yo no…- tartamudeó, no sabía que decir.

-Dos perros fueron atacados por la noche, y tú fuiste descubierto merodeando por las calles- uno de los perros gruño.

-Pero yo no…-

-Cállate cachorro- el otro acompañante gruño furioso erizando su pelaje –tienes sangre en tu pelaje, ¿cómo explicas eso?-

-No puedo- Konoy agachó su cabeza tristemente.

-Aun no podemos culparlo de nada- Balto dijo a ambos perros -hasta no saber que sucede, dudo igualmente que haya sido el-

-Lo defiendes mucho- uno de los perros se retiró que a los pocos segundos fue seguido por el segundo que antes de retirarse lanzó una mirada de odio hacia Konoy y dijo –No olvides llevarlo al pueblo, Balto-

Ambos lobos permanecieron ahí por un par de minutos en sumo silencio, hasta la tarde Balto no dirigió palabra a Konoy, ambos caminaron hacia el pueblo.

Un incómodo silencio inundó a Konoy al ver la seriedad de Balto, algo que realmente era muy raro.

Ambos lobos llegaron al fin a la entrada al pueblo, luego se dirigieron hacia la sala de calderas por toda la avenida principal, Konoy sentía miedo, Balto se encontraba demasiado serio y no le dirigía la palabra para absolutamente nada.

Al caminar, los perros observaban a Konoy con ira, algunos mostraban los dientes, y otros simplemente le ladraban.

Al llegar a la sala, varios perros se encontraban dentro, entre ellos el más viejo, que en un círculo formado por los perros se encontraba al medio. Konoy tragó saliva al entrar después de Balto que se sentó en un espacio del círculo dejando a este al centro mirándose fijamente con el perro viejo.

Todos los perros del círculo observaron a Konoy hasta que el más viejo habló.

-Hoy por la madrugada, fueron atacados dos más de nuestros compañeros, se te fue visto merodeando el pueblo antes de que el sol saliese, y además regresaste con sangre y rasguños en tu cuerpo y cara- el perro viejo hablo lentamente debido a su edad, pero firmemente para demostrar la seriedad del asunto.

-…- Konoy trató de hablar, pero fue silenciado por otro perro del círculo.

-No puedes hablar cachorro, aun eres menor de edad, no tienes el derecho de hablar en este tipo de reuniones, simplemente fuiste traído para conocer tu sentencia- el perro gruño molesto mirando a Konoy con ojos de furia.

Konoy se sentía intimidado, él nunca había sido regañado en su vida, y jamás se había involucrado en una situación tan terrible, pero respiró profundo para evitar sentirse decaído frente a ellos y por fin hablar.

-Entiendo perfectamente eso, pero quisiera mencionar que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de anoche…-

-¡Mentira!- gritó un perro

-¡Silencio!- gruño Balto.

-…pero si merezco algún castigo, quisiera que probaran el hecho que ustedes afirman que yo hice, de lo contrario esta reunión no tiene sentido.- Konoy sentía un nudo en su garganta al decir las palabras anteriores, el definitivamente afirmaba que ellos no le podían probar nada, además, el de haberlo hecho conscientemente no habría tenido la necesidad de abrir la boca, pero al escuchar a un perro que salió de entre las sombras casi se desmalla, lastimado y sangrante, el perro caminó cerca del círculo.

-Tu me atacaste a mí y a mi amigo la noche anterior- dijo débilmente.

*Flashback

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, dos perros salían de una casa temerosos, habían tenido un encargo importante que no podían hacer esperar para llevar a la oficina del telégrafo. La oscuridad cayó en Nome volviendo al pueblo en un lugar tenebroso para andar, el frio calaba hasta lo más profundo de sus seres, ambos perros caminaban entre los angostos callejones, querían evitar a toda costa algún ataque sabiendo que corrían peligro por las noches, por lo que corrieron un par de calles. A lo lejos, un aullido resonó en el pueblo.

Giraron por un callejón más oscuro que los anteriores que recorrieron, ambos caminaron lentamente observando hacia todos lados con sumo terror.

Unas tablas cayeron detrás de ellos, ambos perros exaltados corrieron hasta el final del callejón, pero algo golpeó al primero dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo; el segundo continuo corriendo ignorando al primero; pero frente a él, la terrible e imponente sombra del lobo yacía parada, el perro se detuvo en seco, pero el lobo se lanzó sobre de él; la última imagen que recordó el perro fueron las fauces del lobo blanco.

El perro despertó sobre el suelo al centro de un charco de sangre, su cabeza le dolía, y sus costados sangraban; a su lado su amigo aun inconsciente daba pequeños quejidos de dolor involuntarios.

El perro aulló hasta que un humano lo notó llevándolo a él y a su amigo directamente al veterinario.

*Fin del Flashback

Konoy terminó de escuchar el relato del perro, una lágrima calló rosando su mejilla hasta caer al suelo, ¿Cómo era el capaz de hacer algo así?, el testimonio del perro era realmente convincente.

-Konoy, hijo- dijo Balto entristecido.

-Castíguenme de una vez por todas, no recuerdo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero sí puedo decir, que si no hubiese estado ahí, habrían evitado toda esta molestia- Konoy alzó la cabeza, y luego volteó a ver al perro herido que yacía recostado sobre el suelo descansando- me disculpo-

El perro más grande miró entristecido a Konoy, el tampoco creía que fuera culpable, pero no podía dejar pasar esto por alto –Konoy, aun eres menor, pero cuando cumplas el año decidiremos tu castigo, hasta entonces estarás confinado al bote, no podrás salir por ningún motivo, pero si podrás recibir visitas- dicho esto el perro ladró avisando que todos se podían retirar.

Konoy fue el primero en salir seguido por Balto, ambos se dirigieron hacia el bote, Konoy entró y bajó para recostarse y comenzar su confinamiento.

Pasaron un par de semanas, el confinamiento había sido realmente aburrido, él no podía salir por ningún motivo, aunque a él eso no le importaba mucho, ya que aún podía aullar por las noches dentro del bote. Balto pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero salía a ratos para estar con sus demás hijos.

El día llegó, el amanecer comenzaba, y el pueblo se iluminaba, durante las dos semanas no había ocurrido ningún ataque dentro de Nome, lo que eran malas noticias para Konoy ya que su castigo no sería detenido al no haber otro culpable, pero por fin podría salir del bote. El lobo permanecía dormitando debajo del bote sobre un colchón, fuera, Balto hablaba con varios perros que entre risas y murmullos subieron al bote, los cuatro perros bajaron las escaleras hasta encontrar al lobo.

-Uno… dos… ¡tres!- Un tazón con agua helada cayó sobre la cabeza de Konoy empapándolo completamente, este se levantó de un salto con una cara de espanto dibujada en su rostro. Jadeante, el lobo temblaba, como un gato empapado todo su pelaje se había pegado a su cuerpo, los perros rieron, y al unísono gritaron -¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Konoy se sacudió para quitar de su pelaje toda el agua posible. –Te dije que usaríamos agua- Dingo dijo victorioso; a los pocos segundos, Konoy arrastraba al perro sobre de la tierra hacia la costa, Dingo forcejeaba, pero no podía soltarse, al llegar a la orilla Dingo suplicaba para no ser arrojado al agua. Konoy riendo lo soltó del pellejo de su cuello -Jeje, esto habría sido muy divertido, pero acepto sus bromas, muchas gracias- Kodi, Aleu y Saba rieron al ver la cara de terror de Dingo, y acercándose a ambos canes expresaron sus felicitaciones al lobo.

-Por fin tienes un año de edad- Dijo Kodi alegre

Los perros en Nome eran considerados adultos al cumplir el año de edad, ya que su mente y su cuerpo alcanza la madurez. Konoy sabía a lo que esto se refería, el sería juzgado por fin, pero eso sería hasta la tarde, aún tenía tiempo para divertirse fuera así que anduvieron por el pueblo un rato, también Dusty, Balto y Jenna lo felicitaron.

Pasada la tarde, Konoy y Balto se dirigieron hacía la sala de calderas, dentro, varios perros se hallaban sentados en un círculo, como la última vez el perro viejo se encontraba al centro.

-Hemos discutido la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo- el perro viejo habló- se han suscitado varios ataques nocturnos, en uno de ellos, has sido identificado como el atacante, el consejo de perros y yo decidimos al fin… que serás exiliado, y no podrás aparecerte por estos lares más adelante, a menos que descubramos a otro atacante que te exima de tu culpa-

Konoy aceptó aun sabiendo que él no había hecho tales cosas.

-Tu exilio comenzará mañana por la mañana, tendrás tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos y familiares-

Al salir de la sala de calderas, Konoy y Balto se dirigieron hacia el bote, la noche había aparecido una vez más en el cielo, y las estrellas y la luna resplandecían.

Balto, entristecido, habló con Konoy.

-Hablé con el consejo antes de venir por ti, ellos aceptaron en dejarte libre, no vuelvas, ellos te querían muerto, pero el viejo abogó por ti igualmente, ya que no mataste a nadie- Balto soltó una lágrima, se sentía triste al dejar ir a otro de sus cachorros, los dos anteriores habían sido regalados a unos niños que se mudaron a Canadá.

-Konoy… yo siempre te quise como mi hijo, aunque tú seas un lobo de raza pura, yo te vi crecer y te cuidé, ahora te toca cuidarte a ti- el frio viento los golpeaba de frente, hasta que llegaron al bote; ambos entraron y se resguardaron, Konoy no decía ninguna palabra hasta que por fin habló.

-Te agradezco a ti y a mi tía Jenna por cuidarme desde pequeño, por abrigarme en las noches frías, y alimentarme, siempre me consideraron su hijo,¿ y con esto les pago?- Konoy rompió en llanto, Balto lo abrazó.

-Te juro que encontraré a los verdaderos culpables, hasta entonces debes resistir-

-Jeje- Konoy soltó una pequeña risa aun con lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-He aullado junto a Aleu, pero me gustaría aullar con usted, antes de irme-

Balto mostró una sonrisa, ambos lobos aullaron de una manera coordinada, el aullido duró un momento, pero fue suficiente para que Balto recordará su aullido junto al espíritu de su madre ya que Konoy también era un lobo blanco. Después de esto, se fueron a recostar a sus respectivos sitios, Balto a la cabina de control del barco, y Konoy a la parte inferior.

Pasaron unas horas, las calles resonaban con el eco del viento que barría las calles con su gélida presencia, un olor llegó hasta la nariz de Konoy que descansabaincomodamente sobre el viejo colchón, este se levantó hipnotizado, despertó y automáticamente subió las escaleras, ese olor lo atormentaba, era una terrible mezcla entre sangre y agonía, esto incomodaba mucho a Konoy, que desesperado saltó desde la borda y corrió hacia el pueblo.

Ya en el pueblo, el sentimiento extraño de Konoy se apoderó más de él, caminó por entre las calles temerosamente buscando el punto donde emanaba su desesperación. Durante su camino pensaba en cómo se despediría de Kodi, Dingo, Saba y Aleu, incluyendo a Jenna y Dusty.

Entró por los callejones oscuros que resguardaban una ligera neblina, pasaron un par de minutos más, anduvo husmeando cada rincón del pueblo, hasta que se detuvo frente a un viejo granero iluminado interiormente por una pequeña lámpara de aceite.

Konoy se acercó lentamente, su abdomen producía un cosquilleo, tenía miedo, pero no era un miedo común, era un miedo que lo atormentaba. Dentro escuchó unas ligeras risas que resonaban en la madera vieja.

Asomó un ojo entre una grieta de la madera putrefacta, lo que vio dentro lo cambió por completo, su mente se paralizó completamente, su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, su pata empujó lentamente la pesada puerta revelando el interior.

La tenue luz se reflejaba sobre un inmenso charco de sangre, un charco en el que su centro descansaba el frio cuerpo del perro viejo, el perro querido y respetado del pueblo. El rostro del anciano demostraba pánico, su última expresión antes de que su vida llegara a su fin.

De entre las sombras Konoy escuchó una risa burlona. –Parece que el viento nos ha traído una víctima más-

-Maldito- susurró Konoy con sus ojos paralizados mirando fijamente la terrible escena.

-Verás, el decrépito nos descubrió vagando esta noche por la calle, nos sugirió entrar a nuestra casa, pero es una lástima que nos halla acompañado hasta ella- el perro relamió la sangre en sus patas y su hocico.

El perro salió de las sombras dejando ver su rostro a la luz. La sorpresa de Konoy fue mayor al ver al perro salir de su escondite, aquel perro fue quien le trató de dar caza cuando el solo tenía tres meses de edad, cuando apenas era solo un cachorro.

Una sensación tomo el lugar del miedo, esta era más fuerte, sus patas temblaban, y sus músculos se contraían.

-Qué pensará el pueblo completo…- el perro se pavoneaba por toda la habitación sin dejar de observar a Konoy que seguía paralizado - … al ver que mataste al anciano, seguramente te darán muerte sin preguntar- dos perros más salieron de las sombras riendo.

-Malditos- susurró nuevamente Konoy.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿de qué te sorprendes?, hace ya varias noches nos descubriste atacando a un par de idiotas, pero recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ahora cobraremos venganza, veras… en el pasado nuestro amo nos castigó severamente cuando te dejamos escapar, pero eso ya paso- el perro sonrió- cuando el pueblo tenga un motivo para cazarte, nosotros iremos tras de ti, reclamaremos tu piel, y seremos los nuevos héroes de Nome, los héroes que libraron al pueblo de la amenaza nocturna- el perro hablo con sumo gusto, un gusto que terminó de enfurecer a Konoy.

La expresión facial del lobo mostró el demonio nocturno con sed de sangre que poseen los lobos salvajes, un rostro que haría fácilmente huir por pies incluso al más valiente, sus labios se contrajeron mostrando sus grandes y filosos caninos, y su pelaje se erizó haciéndolo ver agresivo y peligroso.

-¡Malditos!- dio un grito gutural como si gruñera.

-Pero antes nos divertiremos contigo, diremos que igualmente nos atacaste- el otro perro mediano mostró sus dientes dibujando una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Les dirán?- Konoy dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro- solo si pueden escapar- Konoy pateó la puerta fuertemente atrancándola y produciendo un gran estruendo.

Fuera del granero, se oyeron chillidos y gruñidos que despertaron a una gran parte del pueblo, las luces se encendían, la gente salía a las calles junto con sus perros, acercándose al punto del alboroto. De una casa, un hombre enorme salió enfurecido al ser despertado, en su mano empuñaba una gran carabina, que mientras caminaba rápidamente cargaba con pólvora y balas.

Varios hombres trataron de entrar al granero, dentro, aún se lograban escuchar golpes, botellas rompiéndose, tablas cayendo, y perros chillando.

-¡A un lado!- gritó el gran hombre, el mismo hombre que levanto a Konoy cuando era apenas un cachorro en el bosque, luego se posicionó y lanzó una poderosa patada contra la puerta -¡AHHH!- gritó horrorizado al ver al endemoniado lobo sosteniendo entre sus fauces al perro líder de su equipo de caza, el aspecto de Konoy era más cambiado, su pelaje se había empapado de sangre tiñéndolo casi completamente del color rojo.

Los perros y humanos que observaron la cruda imagen, jamás pensaron ver algo similar incluso en una pesadilla, en Nome nunca había sucedido algo similar.

-¡Maldito lobo sarnoso!- El cazador levantó su carabina y apuntó hacia la cabeza de Konoy, este reconoció aquel tubo que lanzaba fuego, que sonaba como un relámpago caer en una terrible tormenta, y que lastimaba tanto que producía la muerte.

Un estruendo seguido por un silbido llegó a los oídos de Konoy, alterándolo a él y resonando por todo el pueblo.

Balto despertó asustado, y mirando hacia el pueblo notó a una muchedumbre completamente alborotada.

-Oh no- corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pensando en lo peor.

Konoy saltó hacia el hombre derribándolo, cayendo entre la multitud gruñó para alejarlos de él. Miró hacia todos lados notando los temerosos rostros de humanos y perros, pero la tristeza se apodero de él al ver a sus cuatro hermanos y a su amiga impactados por la escena, su cara representó culpa y corrió hacia afuera de Nome dirigiéndose al bosque. Pero más tristeza sintió al cruzar su mirada por última vez con Balto, el perro lobo que lo cuidó; una lágrima salió de los ojos de ambos lobos que continuaron corriendo en sentido contrario.

Konoy siguió corriendo siendo perseguido por varios hombres que portaban armas haciendo fuego contra el lobo blanco, varios perros se unieron a la persecución.

-Asesino- gritaban y maldecían hasta que Konoy desapareció en el bosque.

-Gracias- Konoy se detuvo y volteó a ver al pueblo que le abrió los brazos para aceptarlo como uno de los suyos. Y como el majestuoso lobo de raza pura que era, Konoy lanzó el aullido más hermoso que jamás había hecho en toda su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido de agrado, la verdad tardé mucho en escribirlo y corregirlo y etc.<strong>

**La razón de mi ausencia, ha sido provocado por unos problemas que hay en el pais, esto se debe a la aplicación de un plan de estudios en los que el IPN tomó cartas en el asunto al ser uno de los principales afectados, yo apoyo este movimiento...**

**No diré más, para evitar problemas, pero como saben, yo soy estudiante, y mi escuela está en paro , (podría parecer que no tengo problemas, pero no es verdad, ya que estas no son vacaciones)**

**Jeje, bueno, diré lo mismo que dije en mi otra historia.**

**Cualquier tipo de review es aceptado, pero claro, no valen grocerias, también diré que si eres un invitado de Fanfiction, y te encontraste con esta historia y te gustó porfavor comenta, Fanfiction permite a la gente sin cuenta comentar con algun nombre anonimo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte, no se cuando subiré el próximo capítulo, pero si se que no lo subiré tarde en vano.**

**Hasta la próxima y adiós.**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo 6, espero que sea de su agrado, no los detendré más, asi que lean y disfruten.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Cap. 6. El bosque "P.1. Zitka"<p>

Konoy dio media vuelta y continuó corriendo, en el pueblo, Aleu y sus hermanos escucharon el doloroso aullido del lobo, un aullido de tristeza que viajó por el gélido viento que golpeó a Nome unos segundos después.

-Cuídate hermano- pensó Aleu dando un aullido similar al de Konoy pero con más torpeza al no tener la sangre pura de los dioses del bosque.

A lo lejos, cazadores y perros se adentraron en el bosque buscando al demonio desalmado que tanto odiaban, pero, ¿Qué sabían ellos?, los verdaderos demonios asesinos que merecían muerte yacían sin vida en la cruda nieve, la justicia estaba hecha, pero Konoy no lo entendía, sentía mucho remordimiento al haber matado, pero luego recordaba al viejo perro que fue torturado y asesinado por aquellos desalmados, ¿Había hecho lo correcto?, otra pregunta entró en su mente, ¿Acaso era bueno cobrar una vida por la vida de alguien más?.

Konoy despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar un estruendo a la distancia, los humanos disparaban sus armas de fuego, esas terribles herramientas creadas simplemente por un atroz fin, un fin por el que él había actuado de aquella manera contra esos perros, un fin por el que él era perseguido; los humanos eran criaturas aún muy extrañas para Konoy, ¿A caso ellos no cometerían un crimen también?, matar a un asesino.

La adrenalina comenzó a descender en el cuerpo de Konoy, el terrible dolor de sus heridas más significativas lo comenzaban a torturar, pero no podía detenerse, detrás, una multitud de al menos cinco perros y tres humanos le daban caza; su sangre comenzó a escurrir por su hombro izquierdo, Konoy notó que tenía una herida de bala que no había sentido antes, esa era la herida de la bala que disparó el viejo cazador cuando se encontraba en el granero. Aquella herida era, afortunadamente, solamente una rozadura que más bien parecía cortada al haber abierto la piel dejando visible la carne.

La persecución duró más de una hora, la incansable danza entre cazador y presa se extendió varias millas en Alaska, la vegetación se tornaba diferente a medida que Konoy avanzaba, él no podía reconocer su alrededor más, pero aún era perseguido, por lo que la vegetación no le importaba mucho. Una… dos… tres horas más transcurrieron, ambos lados, cansados, aun hacían un esfuerzo por lograr su cometido, Konoy, al nunca haber hecho muchos esfuerzos en su vida, se había agotado considerablemente, además, la pérdida de sangre de su cuerpo le impedía moverse con ligereza, pero los perros cazadores, por otro lado, siempre siendo ejercitados por sus dueños y al no tener herida o dolor alguno corrían rápidamente como una exhalación.

Cansado y mareado, Konoy dejó de correr por un instante, eso le dio una tremenda ventaja a sus perseguidores, el perro que dirigía al grupo se lanzó sobre del lobo dirigiendo sus colmillos a la yugular de Konoy, este sintió la aproximación del perro y dando una media vuelta rápida pudo evitar el potente ataque, el perro cayó al suelo en sus cuatro patas, y con la velocidad e impulso que llevaba del primer ataque, dio media vuelta y se lanzó nuevamente, esta vez, Konoy lo recibió con un duro choque de colmillos, ambos caninos se alzaron en una feroz batalla.

Los demás perros que perseguían con saña a Konoy rodearon la disputa entre lobo y perro, estos dos, caminaban en círculos mirándose y mostrando sus dientes, Konoy no quería pelear, pero, si quería sobrevivir debía de lograr vencerlos y escapar. El perro se lanzó nuevamente probando su suerte al cuello de Konoy, pero este le dio una tremenda patada con sus patas traseras como lo hacen los caballos salvajes derribándolo, en eso, otro perro se lanzó a Konoy quedando aferrado a su espalda mordiéndolo en la parte trasera de su cuello, el lobo se sacudió tratando de quitarse de encima al perro, pero otro más se lanzó hacia él por su flanco derecho. Unos momentos después, Konoy peleaba contra los cinco perros al mismo tiempo, lanzando mordidas hacia todos lados esperaba poder zafarse de aquel tumulto y poder escapar, hasta que esa oportunidad al fin llegó, mordió fuertemente la pata de uno de los perros haciendo que esta chillara y se alejara de un salto, luego mordió el cuello de otro girando derribándolo como un cocodrilo hace con su presa, lanzando patadas, se zafó de dos perros más, pero no podía escapar del ultimo perro que continuaba peleando ferozmente contra él.

Un disparo sonó cerca de ellos, y un proyectil separó a ambos canes, los humanos habían llegado al fin, Konoy estaba rodeado, pero no podía rendirse así, él debía explicar lo que sucedió, no podía morir así, escapar solo para poder ver a sus hermanos y amigos una vez más, luego podría pagar su error.

El lobo se lanzó a un cazador que le apuntaba con su rifle derribándolo y haciendo que este disparase su arma al aire, los otros dos cazadores dispararon contra de la criatura, pero fallaron, los perros continuaron la persecución ladrando tras del lobo.

Pasó otra media hora de persecución, Konoy estaba rendido, no tenía ya esperanzas, pero el simple hecho de regresar a casa lo impulsaba y le daba más energías para continuar corriendo. Como un milagro mandado del mismísimo cielo, Konoy escuchó un poderoso rio que serpenteaba atravesando el bosque con rápidos turbulentos.

Corrió agotando sus últimas energías, llegando al borde no lo pensó dos veces y lanzóse a la fría y despiadada agua, sus perseguidores se detuvieron en la orilla y dispararon sus armas de fuego, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el agua había impulsado a Konoy hacia la lejanía, viendo que no podían continuar la persecución, los perseguidores dieron media vuelta y regresaron.

Al fin Konoy se había librado, pero ahora debía escapar de las poderosas garras del rio, el lobo fue arrastrado varios cientos de metros hacia adelante, las corrientes lo sumergían y agitaban, el lobo no podía salir a flote, el agua entro en sus pulmones, luego, al no poder controlar la dirección de su cuerpo, el lobo se estrelló dos veces contra rocas que sobresalían de la corriente, pero eso no evitó que se estrellase contra una tercera, teniendo la mala suerte de recibirla con su cabeza, Konoy se desmalló dejando su cuerpo a merced de la helada agua.

Un rayo de luz se abrió paso por entre las frondosas copas de los árboles, y como un taladro, penetró la oscuridad de una pequeña cueva formada debajo de un árbol manso y viejo, ese rayo de luz acarició el rostro grisáceo del lobo blanco que dormitaba sobre una cálida alfombra de hojas secas, unos minutos después, el lobo se despertó al sentir la molestia de la luz. Trató de levantarse, pero sintió su cuerpo acalambrado, por lo que decidió reposar y aguardar unos minutos para poder intentarlo nuevamente.

Pasados ya diez minutos, Konoy trató de levantarse nuevamente, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado de su primer intento, durante más de una hora, Konoy intentó ponerse de pie, pero tenía el mismo resultado una y otra vez, pasado el tiempo, el dolor no parecía disiparse, es más, parecía tomar más fuerza cada minuto hasta el punto que incluso sin mover un solo musculo las punciones recorrían sus patas, cuello, torso y toda su espalda. El estómago del lobo gruño de hambre, más punciones internas recorrieron hasta la espina dorsal de Konoy.

Era un terrible pesar, dolido de cuerpo y hambre el lobo se sentía inútil, una muerte lenta y dolorosa lo asechaba por entre las paredes de la madriguera, logró escuchar un crujido seguido por un gruñido fuera de la cueva; se sentía destrozado, era su fin, tal vez algún animal carroñero afortunado lo había encontrado y se alimentaría de él aún con vida, ¿Qué debería de hacer?, no podía levantarse, pero tal vez, si lo lograba tendría una oportunidad más. Hizo un último esfuerzo, se concentró primeramente en sus patas delanteras, el dolor regresó más fuerte que nunca, pero respiró profundamente y continuó, al haber logrado estirarlas completamente, levantó lenta y firmemente sus patas traseras, en el proceso, los huesos de su espalda tronaron aliviándolo un poco de su dolor.

Se colocó mirando hacia la única entrada de la madriguera, esperando a cualquier animal que se atreviera a entrar; erizó los pelos de su espinazo y gruñó mostrando los dientes al escuchar nuevamente el sonido en el exterior; estaba más preparado que nunca, petrificado, miraba fijamente como lo hace un sabueso al encontrar a su presa, una sombra fugaz tapó momentáneamente la entrada de luz, Konoy, asustado, retrocedió olvidando que su cuerpo le dolía, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero antes de tocar aquella alfombra de hojas, un relámpago color café entró por la abertura de la madriguera colocándose debajo de él para amortiguar el duro golpe que lo esperaba. Confundido, Konoy giró su cuello para poder ver aquello que detuvo su caída.

-¡Ahh!- gritó asustado, una loba color café claro de ojos esmeralda y cola de punta blanca los sostenía fuertemente sobre su espalda.

-Hola- dijo tiernamente recostando a Konoy sobre el suelo.

-Qu… ¿Quién eres?- su cuerpo tocó el suelo suavemente y la loba se recostó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Wow, tus ojos son muy hermosos- dijo ella ignorando la pregunta de Konoy

-Habla- dijo Konoy un poco molesto por el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Uy, perdón, perdón- dijo bromeando y sonriendo –Soy Zitka, soy una loba del sur, pero me perdí y terminé aquí en Alaska, también soy quién te sacó del rio y te cuidó los últimos tres días-

-¡¿Tres días?!- Konoy se levantó de un salto ignorando por un momento todos sus males, pero luego, cayó al sentirse débil.

-Tranquilo- dijo Zitka acercándose y recostándose nuevamente junto a él

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?!- dijo alterándose nuevamente.

-Sí- dijo tranquilamente –a juzgar por tus heridas, no puedes regresar, seguramente te matarán, o incluso no podrías llegar a donde sea que vallas, pero si aguardas a que todas tus heridas sanen tal vez quieras regresar- Zitka salió de la madriguera y regresó con un par de conejos en su boca, luego arrancó un pedazo y lo dejó frente a Konoy, este, hambriento, lo devoró sin dejar rastro. –Tranquilo- dijo Zitka mientras arrancaba otro pedazo –no has comido en tres días, si comes muy rápido te hará daño-

-Disculpa- dijo Konoy al sentirse regañado

-Jeje, no importa, solo ten más cuidado- dijo guiñando su ojo

Zitka alimentó a Konoy lentamente hasta que los dos conejos se habían acabado, luego salió para cazar una par más, pasaron un par de horas hasta que anocheció y Zitka no regresaba, desde la entrada de la madriguera, Konoy observaba la luna detenidamente, luego, como era de costumbre y por impulso, Konoy aulló un par de veces, en la lejanía, un aullido acompañó la dulce canción nocturna de Konoy. Un par de minutos después, Zitka regresó con un par de conejos más en su hocico, devoró uno ella sola y el segundo lo escondió rascando la tierra para evitar que animales carroñeros pudiesen olerla.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Zitka a Konoy, este, nervioso se exaltó un poco.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Me refiero a la luna, ¿Te gusta aullarle?-

-Desde pequeño, siempre he sentido una atracción hacia ella, y todas las noches desde que recuerdo le ha aullado.-

-Está en la sangre de los lobos aullar a la luna por las noches, es un relato muy antiguo, más antiguo, dicen algunos que el espíritu de la mismísima loba Aniu-

-¿Aniu?- preguntó Konoy confundido.

-¿Nunca has escuchado hablar del espíritu de la loba Aniu?- preguntó Zitka burlándose de Konoy, pero al ver su cara de confusión tomó otra postura.-Bueno, Aniu es algo así como un espíritu guía, ella guía y protege a los que no tienen camino, pero claro, ella de la misma manera es justa y da un juicio a todos y cada uno de nosotros-

Zitka continuó hablando durante toda la noche sobre las maravillas del gran espíritu y varios relatos que ella conocía, hasta que toco uno en particular, este relato trató sobre un mestizo que guio a un grupo de perros que se perdió en la niebla, y que el mestizo al perder toda esperanza, ella se posó frente a el para mostrar el camino correcto que seguir. Zitka al terminar este relato fue interrumpida por Konoy.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?- Konoy había recordado la historia que Balto alguna vez la conto de como salvó al pueblo de Nome de la terrible difteria, pero él no recordaba mención alguna sobre un espíritu. –y si lo es, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mm… bueno... la historia de cómo Balto salvó al pueblo de Nome es muy conocida.

-Pero como sabes sobre la aparición del espíritu frente a aquel mestizo- Konoy miró a Zitka muy a la expectativa de la respuesta.

Petrificada, Zitka tardó unos minutos en contestar –Yo conocí a un lobo que tenía mucho contacto con Aniu, me parece que su nombre es… Nava, es un lobo viejo, pero él tiene mucho contacto con… bueno… ya sabes, el más allá, si así lo quieres llamar-

Pasaron varios días para que Konoy al fin pudiese caminar, mientras tanto, Zitka se hizo cargo de él, a tal grado en que Konoy le pareció especialmente atractivo, esto no lo quiso hacer notar, ya que no conocía la respuesta que pudiese tener Konoy. Ambos lobos salieron de la madriguera y viajaron durante varios días, primeramente a un paso lento y regulado, luego, solo corrían por el bosque y las hermosas explanadas de nieve y pasto.

Entre las escalas que hacían para descansar, Zitka mostraba a Konoy como cazar, ya que esta actividad solo la había realizado al ser pequeño y perderse en el bosque. Primero se dedicaron a cazar conejos, aun al ser pequeños, los conejos eran una presa difícil de cazar al ser realmente escurridizos.

Luego, se dedicaron a cazar pequeños cervatillos y uno que otro Caribú. Konoy se sentía realmente bien, había olvidado esa sensación de cazar para vivir, realmente le gustaba.

Varias millas más alejados, Zitka y Konoy consiguieron una caverna para vivir, era cálida y espaciosa, tenía alrededor un bosque y una explanada pastosa donde animales bajaban para darse gusto con el fresco y verdoso pasto.

Durante un par de semanas vivieron ahí juntos, cazaban juntos y dormían juntos, de vez en cuando caminaban hasta un lago para nadar en el agua fresca, parecería que el hecho de alejarse de los humanos cambió completamente a Konoy, como si el instinto que estuvo encerrado dentro de él durante tanto tiempo se desatara y lo condujera hacia un mundo nuevo y desconocido, un mundo en el que se sentía como el realmente debería ser.

Pasaron varios días, poco a poco Konoy olvidaba a su otra familia, ya no la necesitaba, solo estaban él y Zitka, incluso él sentía… una parte de él le atraía ciegamente Zitka, pero la otra…se sentía confundido.

-Vamos a cazar- Zitka se levantó de un profundo sueño, ella dormía junto a Konoy, el lobo blanco aun dormía, era de madrugada, en la profundidad del horizonte se alzaban los tenues primeros rayos del sol que teñían levemente color naranja al cielo.

Al ver que el lobo blanco no se despertaba Zitka se levantó lentamente para evitar despertar a Konoy, se estiró y se dirigió a un riachuelo que corría a unos pocos metros de la cueva. Bebió hasta satisfacer su sed y caminó rumbo al bosque, después de unos minutos de caminata se detuvo en seco, alzó su nariz y comenzó a olfatear a su alrededor, ella había descubierto algo oculto entre la espesura.

-Creo que ya es hora que lo compruebes por ti misma- una voz misteriosa se logró escuchar en la profundidad. –Yo también lo quiero comprobar- la voz de disipó, Zitka dio media vuelta y regresó a la cueva donde Konoy la esperaba aun algo soñoliento.

-Hola mi amor- Zitka se acercó hasta Konoy robándole un suave beso, Konoy reaccionó, pero ya era tarde, así que se dejó llevar; pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ambos lobos se separaron – ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Zitka con falta de aliento por aquel largo beso.

-Me siento fantástico- dijo Konoy con un aliento energético. –Vamos a cazar-

Zitka lo miró fijamente ya que ella había dicho eso antes, pero ya no le tomó importancia así que salió de la cueva seguida por Konoy.

Los dos caminaron por un par de horas buscando alguna presa para los dos, en la lejanía, un olor familiar llamó su atención, luego unos graves bramidos retumbaron por todo el bosque, y unos chasquidos casi como relámpagos se convirtieron en los sonidos del próximo espectáculo en el bosque, los dos lobos caminaron sigilosamente hasta encontrarse de frente a una pelea entre dos enormes alces luchando por el territorio.

Los alces, espléndidas y majestuosas criaturas, dignas de un enorme respeto por la mayoría de las criaturas de los bosques donde habitan, incluso manadas de lobos numerosas tratan a estos animales con mucha cautela. Zitka observó a Konoy por un largo rato, este, miraba a las enormes criaturas envestir una y otra vez, aplicaban todo la fuerza de sus cuellos y cuerpos sobre sus cornamentas para poder derribar o hacer retroceder a su contrincante.

-Hay que irnos- dijo Zitka preocupada, ella conocía el riesgo que ambos corrían si permanecían ahí, pero Konoy no se movió, solamente aguardó. El alce más viejo, el alce con más experiencia en batalla pero cansado por la vida, fue derribado por el más joven al haber recibido un duro golpe de astas en su flanco izquierdo.

El alce joven, victorioso, dio media vuelta y se retiró abandonando al más viejo a su suerte, el alce viejo, al haberse retirado al más joven, dificultosamente se levantó solamente para encontrarse de frente con el lobo blanco gruñendo de hambre frente a él; esto hizo que el alce se levantara colocándose a la defensiva.

-¡¿Qué haces?¡- gritó Zitka asustada escondida dentro de unos matorrales.

-¡Tranquila, no te preocupes!-

-¡¿Qué no me preocupe, acaso estás loco?!-

-¡Solo quiero comprobar algo!- el alce comenzó a bramar fuertemente.

-Pero…- Zitka estuvo a punto de romper en llanto temiendo que Konoy fuese a morir –yo te amo-

Un fuerte impacto de las astas de alce golpeó a Konoy estrellándolo fuertemente contra de un gran árbol. Konoy se levantó aturdido, el poderoso animal lo envistió nuevamente, pero esta vez solamente golpeó el árbol al ser esquivado por el lobo. Konoy aprovechó que el alce estaba de espaldas para lanzarse a su cuello, pero el alce se sacudió de tal manera que Konoy no pudo aferrarse.

La reyerta duró más de veinte minutos, ninguno de los animales podía vencer al otro, Zitka simplemente observaba asustada, preocupada por la vida de Konoy, el lobo blanco corría detrás del alce cuando este trataba de escapar, le mordía las patas para hacerlo caer, pero el gigante manso no sucumbía.

Konoy, al encontrar una oportunidad, dio un gran salto, y con sus poderosas patas delanteras empujó al alce haciendo que este chocase contra un árbol de baja estatura, sus astas se atoraron en el ramaje del árbol dejando al alce casi indefenso, porque cuando Konoy se acercó para darle una mordida letal, el alce dio una tremenda patada como un caballo salvaje golpeando a Konoy en el hocico.

Aturdido y sangrante, el lobo se levantó nuevamente y repitiendo el salto acertó la yugular del animal, en ese momento, toda la sangre del alce recorrió la boca de Konoy, que extasiado, aplico dos mordidas igual de potentes en la misma zona matando al imponente animal.

-Eso se sintió increíble- dijo Konoy manchado de la sangre del animal mientras miraba a Zitka.

-Wow, se nota que eres de verdad fuerte- dijo emocionada al ver a Konoy vivo.

Konoy soltó una pequeña risa -¿Y bien, vamos a comer o qué?- después de estas palabras ambos lobos devoraron al alce hasta quedar completamente satisfechos. Luego comenzaron a relamerse el pelaje que tenían manchado.

-Konoy- dijo Zitka después de limpiarse el pelaje.

-¿Si?- respondió Konoy.

-Aun tienes un poco de sangre en tu pelaje- dijo acercándose a Konoy y rodeándolo.

-¿A sí?, ¿Donde?-

-Aquí- Zitka lamió un costado de Konoy haciendo que este sintiera un cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, luego, la loba se lanzó sobre de él haciéndole cosquillas con sus patas.

-Ya basta, ya basta- dijo Konoy casi llorando de la risa, pero al ver que aún no se detenía, el hizo una maniobra poniéndola a ella ahora a su disposición, luego como venganza, aplicó el mismo tormento de cosquillas.

ZItka comenzò a reir fuertemente al no soportar las cosquillas. Konoy sintiò algo extraño en el que en tiempos pasados lo habian confundido. El sentimiento lo envolvio poderosamente, se adueñò de su cuerpo con intensidad, Zitka en aquel momento le pareciò alguien extremadamente atractiva, queria que ella lo supiera, pero al mismo tiempo se sentia muy confundido, el no la amaba intensamente, pero la necesitaba de alguna manera.

Zitka le propinò una lamida en la mejilla la cual Konoy sintiò como la lamida mas suave y reconfortante del mundo, su cuerpo se estremeciò y le correspondiò de la misma manera. Pero Zitka en vez de recibir la lamida en la mejilla decidiò recibirla de una manera mas intima. Ambos estaban en el auge de un beso, el primer beso que Konoy tuvo en su vida, y no le pareciò en lo absoluto malo. Se dejo llevar, el sentimiento se volviò mas fuerte. E aquel momento tu cuerpo quemaba y deseaba el contacto con el de Zitka.

Se acercò a ella lenta pero desesparadamente, jadeaba, los latidos en su corazòn se volvian violentos. SIntiò entonces el roze con la suave piel de Zitka lo cual lo extaciò, pero lo alertò al notar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Saltò alejandose de la loba que se encontraba bajò el en una situaciòn similar, la mirò por unos momentos y entonces sintiò una punzada en su corazòn, ella, aunque hermosa, no era a quien en realidad anhelaba. Entonces Zitka se levanò igualmente confundida y apenada. Cruzaron miradas y se entendieron uno al otro.

-Lo lamento…yo…- dijo exhausto.

-Perdona si te hice sentir mal, no era mi…- Zitka no terminó de hablar al cambiar rápidamente de tema –Konoy, creo que ya no podré seguir aquí contigo, esto ha sido demasiado para los dos, creo que lo mejor serì separarnos, aunque a mi...-parò y canbiò nuevamente de tema-... he encontrado una manada y me iré con ella mañana antes del amanecer- dijo tristemente al ver el atardecer cerca.

-Pero Zitka…- Konoy no dijo nada más.

-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, pero eso es solo tu decisión-

Después de esto, ambos lobos caminaron hasta la cueva. Durante el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, igualmente al estar dentro, se durmieron el lados separados de la cueva mirando ambos como oscurecía el cielo.

Durante la noche como era de costumbre, Konoy aulló un par de veces mirando a la luna, esta vez con tristeza. Zitka lo notó, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra –así que eso es- pensó, luego se recostó nuevamente.

Konoy se despertó agitado, giró su cabeza para poder mirar a Zitka, pero esta ya no estaba, rápidamente se levantó y corrió por el oscuro bosque tratando de rastrear el olor de Zitka por alguna parte hasta que al fin lo halló. Zitka se encontraba sentada sobre una colina que sobresalía del bosque esperando el espléndido amanecer, Konoy la miró desde las faldas de la montaña agitado de tanto correr.

-¡Zitka!- gritó subiendo la colina rápidamente para encontrarse con la loba.

-¡Konoy!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo emocionada- pensé que no vendrías conmigo.-

-De hecho... no lo haré- respondiò Konoy dudando en exceso- solo vine a despedirme de ti- Zitka miró a Konoy extrañada, pero simplemente se levantó. –Entonces, ¿nos veremos?- preguntó Konoy al notar la cara triste de Zitka.

-Tenlo por seguro- respondió alegremente Zitka, aunque en realidad su sentimiento era otro -¡Fue un gusto conocerte!- gritó la loba descendiendo rápidamente la montaña. Ya abajo, aulló fuertemente, aullido que fue acompañado por Konoy, el sol se asomó por detrás de las montañas iluminando a Konoy y a la loba corriendo hacia unas montañas en la lejanía, luego se adentró en el bosque desapareciendo en la espesura.

-Adiós- suspiró Konoy dando media vuelta.

Zitka corrió rápidamente por el bosque desde el amanecer hasta que el sol se encontraba casi en el punto más alto del cielo. Luego se detuvo en seco caminando lentamente cerca de un riachuelo para poder recuperar el aliento.

-Yo gané Zitka- la misma voz del pasado fue escuchada por Zitka. –debiste tener más cuidado casi te descubre-

-Lo sé- dijo Zitka cabizbaja –pero debe usted admitir que casi…-

-Basta…- la voz detuvo a Zitka –debemos irnos no hay tiempo- Zitka alzó la cabeza para encontrarse frente a ella a una loba blanca como la nieve mirándola sobre una roca.

-Me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiese aceptado venir conmigo- dijo Zitka con un tono de voz juguetón mientras que movía la cola. –Pero bueno, no siempre se gana, esta vez fui vencida- miró hacia arriba viendo a la luna en el cielo azul -¿o no?-

-Vamos Zitka, hay cosas que hacer- la loba blanca caminó por el sendero, Zitka se acercó a ella.

-Si mi señora Aniu- un cálido viento sopló suavemente llevando consigo las hojas caídas de los árboles, ambas lobas desparecieron como polvo mientras que caminaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo, espero que si les haya gustado, también quiero decir que cambié un poco el tipo de escritura en cuanto a las acciones, ya que creo que me faltó un poco de diálogo, pero eso no lo puedo juzgar yó, asi que espero que comenten, y si te acabas de encontrar con esta historia o ya llevas leyendola desde hace tiempo, no temas comentar, ya que cada comentario ayuda mucho. <strong>

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.**

**:D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola nuevamente, al fin he regresado, pero aun no será por completo.**

**Bueno, antes que nada, me di cuenta que no he dado agradecimientos en esta hirstoria, asi que comenzaré, trataré de ser breve para no entretenerlos mucho.**

_**DNome96-Gracias por apoyar mi historia, tu fuiste el primero en comentarla, y eso fue realmente alentador para mí, gracias.**_

_**AndreaXAlexein- Soy un gran fan de sus historias, y tener un visto bueno de ustedes fue una alegria que me impulsó a escribir y superarme, realmente de diste un gran empujón, gracias. **_

_**SebasGG- A ti amigo, aun recuerdo la primera vez que entraste a esta página, y he visto tu progreso de cada dia, asi como tu has agradecido mis cometarios en tus historias, yo agradesco tu comentario en la mia, gracias.**_

_**Canis Lupus Baileyi- Por último, creeme que fue algo que me sorprendió que te gustara mi historia. Baileyi, la verdad te agradesco a ti mas que nada, porque gracias a tu historia de Balto conocí esta página, y fue mi inspiración para escribir esta historia, gracias.**_

**Bueno, este capítulo, cambia un poco la temática de la historia, la valoración cambia de "T" a "M", al contener violencia (aunque no lo describi tan bien ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi).Asi que si odias la violencia, porfavor abstente de leer este capítulo (aunque como ya dije no creo haberlo expresado bien).**

**No los detengo más y los dejo leer, y a todos mis leectores: De verdad, muchas gracias, espero que puedan comentar aspectos en las que puedo mejorar.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 7. EL BOSQUE P.2. Las noches sin luna<p>

Pasaron semanas, desde que Zitka dejó a Konoy atrás para continuar por su camino. Y pasaron cuatro meses desde que Konoy abandonó Nome, en todo ese tiempo, el lobo había crecido y madurado físicamente por completo. Sus instintos y sentidos se agudizaron permitiéndole oir y oler cosas a distancias mayores. Su aullido, con el paso del tiempo había cambiado a uno tan hermoso, que muy pocos lobos podían interpretar por las noches, un aullido que hacía estremecer a las criaturas del bosque por su extrema pureza.

Konoy viajaba días y noches enteras en busca del pueblo de Nome, pero el aire no le mostraba el camino de vuelta a su hogar, quería regresar para poder despedirse de su familia correctamente, esperaba poder ser bien recibido y charlar cómodamente, pero después en su mente recordaba el desprecio con el que los demás lo miraban al haber asesinado a aquellos perros.

-Tal vez debí irme con ella cuando pude- pensaba Konoy recordando a Zitka, que le había sugerido irse con ella, pero después recordaba lo que en realidad lo apasionaba, y a su familia, que seguramente seguiría esperándolo. Cabizbajo y sin rumbo alguno, el lobo se lamentaba. Seguramente de no haber salido aquella noche, nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

Su único consuelo era mirar la luna por las noches y recordarle al mundo que permanecía vivo usando su hermoso pero triste aullido.

Había amanecido un par de horas atrás, y por el bosque caminaba el lobo en busca de alimento y un poco de agua. Después de caminar un par de minutos, el lobo se encontró en un claro junto a un rio de hermosa agua cristalina. Para poder beber un poco, se acercó al borde del rio que corría libremente para beber. Pero, antes de poder saciar su sed, sus orejas se levantaron alertadas de peligro. Un familiar aroma fue enviado hasta su nariz que olfateó aquel familiar y detestable recuerdo, un recuerdo que lo alertó al máximo.

-¡Pólvora!-pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, fue derribado por el mortal proyectil. El intenso dolor en su abdomen evitó que pudiese levantarse, los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron de miedo después de escuchar una estruendosa risa a lo lejos.

-¡TE DI IDIOTA!, ¡JAJAJA!, ¡TE DI, TE DI!, ¡JAJAJA!, ¡LOBO ESTUPIDO!, ¡HUMANO QUINCE, ANIMALES CERO!, ¡JAJAJA!- Un hombre alto apareció de entre la maleza, en su mano derecha portaba un fusil, y en la izquierda una soga. Aquel cazador vestía con botas de gran tamaño color café, pantalones verdes camuflados tipo militar, y una camiseta color gris. Su cabello era color café con ojos marrón. -Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de nacer- dijo burlándose el cazador mientras se acercaba acomodando su arma en su espalda.

Konoy se levantó adolorido para tratar de escapar, pero era demasiado tarde, el cazador lo alcanzó propinándole una patada en sus costillas, derribándolo nuevamente. El lobo chilló y gruñó lanzando una mordida al hombre, pero este lo esquivó pateándolo terriblemente en su hocico.

-¡A dónde vas!- dijo el cazador entre dientes al ver a Konoy arrastrándose dificultosamente por el suelo. -¡A caso pensabas escapar!- el cazador propinó dos garrotazos con su fusil a la cabeza de Konoy, que cayó al suelo completamente noqueado.

El hombre ató de las patas traseras al lobo y lo arrastró sin cuidado alguno por un largo sendero. Pasadas un par de horas de ser arrastrado por aquel largo sendero, Konoy se despertó adolorido, trató de levantarse, pero no podía ponerse de pie, los desniveles en el camino lo lastimaban, y si trataba de mover un musculo, su cuerpo gritaba de dolor.

Durante todo el camino, Konoy hacia inútiles esfuerzos por soltar sus patas, pero el lazo estaba realmente apretado. Llegando a otro claro en el bosque, el hombre se detuvo para poder establecerse, tomó el lazó y lo ató e la rama de un árbol, para después desaparecer dentro de la espesura del bosque.

En aquel momento, Konoy comenzó a mordisquear el lazo desesperadamente, tratando de liberarse, pero al estar herido de su abdomen, su cuerpo se limitaba a doblarse.

Un estruendoso estallido petrificó al lobo, haciéndolo voltear a lugar donde el cazador había desaparecido unos minutos antes. –Así que querías escapar, lobo- El hombre había regresado con leña de la cual escogió una rama muy similar a un garrote. Konoy empezó a gruñir molesto por su presencia. –Eres un demonio, un demonio sagaz, y eso te lo quitaré con la mejor medicina que existe en el Yukón-. El hombre empuñó fuertemente su garrote y se acercó al lobo amenazadoramente.

Dos garrotazos cayeron a la cabeza de Konoy antes de que pudiese defenderse, pero más que daño, esto solo lo enfureció más. Más golpes llovieron indiferentemente sobre el cuerpo del enorme lobo que chillaba y gruñía. Al fin había logrado ponerse de pie incluso cuando los golpes cayeron sobre de su lomo. Unos minutos después, el lobo cayó rendido ante la tremenda paliza que había sido proporcionada, el hombre solamente reía al ver al lobo completamente vencido frente a él.

-pronto aprenderás quien manda entre tú y yo-, dijo dándole la espalda. El cazador inició una fogata para calentarse durante la fría noche e iluminarse a falta de la gran luna que se ocultaba entre las densas nubes nocturnas. Konoy miraba al cielo en busca de consuelo, pero esa noche no pudo entristeciéndolo y obligándolo a dormir incómodo y dolido.

Pasaron un par de días donde el cazador llevaba a Konoy por largos y complicados terrenos, la herida de bala cicatrizó rápidamente, pero aun llenaba el abdomen del lobo con un intenso dolor. Cada noche era más triste, la luna ya no hacia presencia en el cielo, y Konoy no se sentía con ánimos de aullar nuevamente, de vez en cuando, era golpeado sin razón alguna por el hombre, pero este siempre decía –Para no perder la costumbre- después de cada paliza.

Por las noches, cuando era hora de dormir, el lobo encontraba un poco de paz, sus pensamientos no eran claros a causa del dolor en su cabeza, pero aun podía recordar muchas cosas de su pasado, como aquel día en que conoció a quienes serían sus hermanos.

*Flashback.

Pasaron dos días, desde que Konoy fue adoptado frente a los perros de Nome, aquellas noches, durmió en la parte baja del bote sobre el viejo y tieso colchón. Pero la tercera, fue diferente a las anteriores. Por la noche, había helado, por lo que Balto y su hija habían decidido dormir en la parte inferior del barco sobre del colchón. Los tres lobos dormitaban plácidamente acurrucados tan juntos que casi podría decirse que solo dormían un animal. Balto cubrió con su cuerpo a los cachorros. Konoy se despertó unos minutos después de que los rayos solares tocaran Nome. Y después de dar un gran bostezo, trató de levantarse sin despertar a Balto y Aleu. Pero, estaba demasiado apretado lo cual lo sofocaba.

Konoy ya había sido considerado un miembro más del pueblo, y eso lo contentaba realmente. Pero podría estar aún más contento si pudiese zafarse de ese apretado nudo canino. En un desesperado impulso por salir, despertó a Balto, que aun un poco adormilado, levantó un poco su cuerpo haciendo que el pequeño lobato tropezase y cayese al suelo con su hocico de frente contra la madera.

-Vaya, te despertaste temprano- dijo Balto levantándose con sumo cuidado evitando despertar a su hija.

-Sí, ya desperté- dijo el pequeño sobándose su cabeza y hocico un poco molesto. –Eres muy pesado, ¿sabes?-

Balto miró al pequeño después de que este dijese aquel gracioso comentario. –Seguramente cuando seas grande y crezcas pesarás igual o más que yo… y aún más si sigues devorando la comida como lo haces cuando comes.- dijo burlándose con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Hubo una pequeña pausa entre ambos canes mientras que Konoy pensaba en lo que Balto acababa de decirle. – ¿Sabe?, creo que usted tiene pesadillas- cambió de tema para evitar más el tema anterior.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Balto con un sonrisa, pero en el fondo el recordaba aquella pesadilla que tanto lo aquejaba.

-Sí, y además no para de hablar dormido- respondió riendo un poco. Balto se lanzó al pequeño, haciéndole cosquillas y persiguiéndolo por todo el bote. Konoy reía y se divertía mientras que jugaba con su padre.

Aleu despertó en un momento en el que Konoy y Balto corrieron junto a ella, y lo primero que vio fue a su padre soplando en el estómago del pequeño mientras que este reía a carcajadas.

-¡Basta!, ¡basta!, me rindo- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el tormento continuase.

Aleu los miraba aun algo soñolienta, y bostezando se levantó para poder beber un poco de agua.

-Aleu, ya has despertado- dijo Balto dejando a Konoy retorciéndose en el suelo por su extrema risa. -Toma come esto- dijo dándole un trozo de carne que tenía guardado dentro de una caja.

Aleu comenzó a comer la carne, mientras que Konoy la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Y para mí?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Tú?, pero si ya llevas tre… oh bueno- Konoy lo miraba con una mirada de animal desamparado, a lo que Balto le dio otro trozo de carne.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy papa?- preguntó Aleu aun con la mitad de la carne a medio comer.

-Si puapua, quue huaremuos- preguntó Konoy con un gran bocado en su boca, después lo tragó. –Vaya, que sabroso…otro-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Balto sorprendido –es el cuarto que comes- Konoy lo miró con una cara y sonrisa realmente cómica. –Hoy, será un día especial para ti Konoy, hoy conocerás a tus hermanos-

Después de esto, los tres lobos partieron hacia el pueblo, donde, durante el camino, Konoy y Aleu jugaban y corrían. Apenas llevaba unos cuantos días conociendo el pueblo, y el sentido del humor y la confianza del lobato habían cambiado radicalmente, era como si hubiese nacido ahí. Lo que volvió más fácil su integración con los demás canes.

Un día a la semana, los hijos de Balto y Jenna eran reunidos por sus dueños para que pudiesen jugar entre ellos. Además que los dueños aprovechaban para poder salir, viajar u hacer otras actividades.

Al llegar a la casa de Rosy, Balto se aceró hasta la puerta para poder llamar, Aleu se encontraba emocionada por presentar al nuevo integrante con sus hermanos, mientras que Konoy se sentía nervioso ya que no conocía a otro cachorro que no fuese Aleu.

La puerta se abrió, dentro de la casa se lograban escuchar pequeños ladridos seguidos de gritos y risas. Balto fue el primero en pasar seguido de su hija Aleu, al final, con un poco de duda, entró Konoy. Los tres caminaron por el estrecho pasillo, hasta encontrarse en una sala, con sillones y alfombra color salmón, al lado, se encontraba encendida la chimenea que le daba calidez a la casa. Aleu corrió y se abalanzó a un grupo de tres pequeños perros de color rojizo y blanco como su madre Jenna. Los tres pequeños recibieron a su hermana con pequeñas y leves mordeduras obviamente jugando. Konoy fue el último en asomarse por la sala, y lo que vio dentro fue sorprendente para él, los cuatro pequeños cachorros, jugaban y se divertían, esto hizo que entrara en él una gran emoción, quería correr y abalanzarse sobre de ellos y continuar su juego. Pero, no tenía el valor suficiente incluso de entrar completamente a la habitación.

El lobato se escabulló por entre los muebles para poder encontrarse al lado de su padre. –Pequeños, pequeños- dijo Balto calmando a los pequeños que continuaban con su juego –quiero que conozcan a alguien-

-¿Quién papi?- preguntó la cachorrita de color rojizo.

-Bueno, él, es alguien que acaba de llegar al pueblo… su nombre es Konoy-

-¿Konoy?- preguntó el cachorrito de tono rojizo más oscuro.

En ese momento, Konoy se asomó ligeramente detrás de Balto que yacía sentado, lo cual los pequeños lograron verlo.

-¡Miren!-, dijo el pequeño de tono más claro. El lobato espantado se ocultó nuevamente, pero eso despertó más la curiosidad de los tres cachorros. La pequeña se acercó primero a él, para poder conocerlo mejor, pero el pequeño lobo retrocedía. Konoy y la cachorrita, quedaron punta a punta de sus narices, al no tener ya donde retroceder el lobo.

-Es muy tímido- dijo el más oscuro de los dos pequeños machos.

El otro pequeño se acercó al lobato para poder olfatearlo – ¡Eres un lobo!- afirmó sorprendiendo a sus otros dos hermanos que aún no se habían percatado.

-¿Un lobo?- preguntaron los otros dos hermanos.

-Hijos, hijos- dijo Balto para poder llamar su atención. –Les presento a Konoy- dijo empujando al lobo al centro de ellos- él no tiene familia, por lo que de ahora en adelante será su hermano.

-¿hermano?- preguntaron los tres pelirrojos al mismo tiempo, confundidos, pero emocionados. Los tres cachorros se lanzaron al lobato para jugar con él. Durante toda la tarde, Konoy paso con sus nuevos hermanos, conociéndose y jugando.

-Son muy lindos- dijo Jenna que se encontraba recostada junto a su compañero al lado de la cálida fogata –Sabía que se agradarían- Jenna apoyo su cabeza sobre del lomo de Balto.

El mestizo suspiró, se sentía aliviado y alegre, sus hijos habían recibido de la mejor manera a su nuevo hijo. Dentro de él fluía una sensación indescriptible. La sensación de ser padre.

*Fin del Flashback.

Las imágenes del pasado se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, ponto, aquel dulce sueño fue sustituido por dolor y cansancio; Konoy abrió lentamente los ojos solamente para verse amarrado a aquel árbol que lo mantenía capturado.

-¡Levántate lobo!- se escuchó el grito del hombre, y antes de que Konoy pudiese mover algún musculo, le fue proporcionada una fuerte patada que no hizo más que sacarle el aire. Pasaron un par de segundos, antes de que Konoy pudiese recobrar el aliento. -¿QUÉ NO ENTENDISTE?- otra poderosa patada animó al lobo a levantarse para evitar una dura golpiza.

Frente a él, la fogata que le había dado calor al hombre por la noche, destellaba levemente, hasta que el hombre la apagó vertiendo agua sobre de ella.

-Debemos seguir moviéndonos- dijo el hombre mientras se equipaba su fusil. Después de desamarrar al lobo, ambos partieron en rumbo de un nuevo sendero adentrándose cada vez más al bosque.

El lobo caminaba tambaleante a cada paso que daba, el cazador tiraba de la cuerda, lastimándolo, al punto en que el lazo se marcó en su cuello. Cada día era siempre la misma faena, desde que el sol salía, caminaban durante horas sin ruta alguna. Cuando el medio día llegaba, el cazador tomaba un receso para poder almorzar, después de eso, el duro viaje continuaba.

Konoy anhelaba la llegada del ocaso, donde al fin podía tener algún descanso fuera de los golpes y patadas que a cada día se volvían más fuertes.

Pasaron los días, donde la tortura no parecía tener fin, por las noches, Konoy esperaba cerrar sus ojos y poder entrar en ese hermoso mundo de fantasías, y no salir de él, pero cuando creía que podía, era despertado con una patada o un garrotazo.

Cayó la noche, los dos viajeros se asentaron en otro claro de ese inmenso bosque. El cazador se introdujo entre la espesura perdiéndose por unos minutos, mientras que Konoy deseaba rotundamente que este no regresase. Aquella noche, heló más que las anteriores, por lo que el lobo se arrimaba más a la fogata, pero su confinamiento al árbol se lo impedía.

-Tal vez…- pensaba Konoy dolorosamente –si yo tan solo hubiese… nacido perro, todo habría sido más fácil- Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla hasta estamparse en la nieve. –Me detesto a mí mismo, ojalá, todo habría sido mucho más fácil para mí- El lobo sollozó en silencio, estaba derrotado, no podía mover sus patas sin que alguna le causara un tremendo dolor, no podía acicalarse por la profunda herida de bala en su abdomen que ya se encontraba infectada. Incluso, no podía aullar a la Luna al no aparecer esta ya por las noches. Lo único que lo levantaba del suelo era el miedo a ser lastimado más con aquel garrote, o pateado por aquellas pesadas botas.

-¿Que haría papá?... él no se rendiría…el… aun lo intentaría…-Konoy quedó profundamente dormido, no sin antes recordar lo que le decía Balto. "Tal vez seasdiferente, pero eso te vuelve especial, adora lo que eres, y no sientas celos a los demás", como un fantasma en su mente, este recuerdo recorrió sus pensamientos hasta desvanecerse.

*Flashback.

Konoy siempre había sabido que Balto era mitad lobo, desde que llegó se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero siempre se lo reservaba al momento de estar junto a sus nuevos hermanos con los que ya llevaba más de dos meses conviviendo.

Tanto el cómo sus hermanos habían crecido el doble de su tamaño, y al igual que ellos se habían vuelto el doble de juguetones, con lo que a menudo se encontraban en problemas. Pero, a diferencia de sus hermanos él prefería no arriesgarse tanto para evitar problemas con su padre.

El lobato aprendió a querer y a respetar a su pueblo. Fue aceptado completamente por los humanos al grado en que incluso lo habían llegado a invitar a meterse a las casas.

En esos dos meses el pueblo había tenido ciertos cambios. Se habían instalado un par de casas a un extremo donde nuevas familias residían. Además, otro fenómeno sorprendió a los cachorros. Ya que junto a una de esas familias había llegado una nueva cachorrita de pelaje gris y unos hermosos ojos, Dusty.

La nueva damita se adaptó en el pueblo tan rápido que no había pasado ni siquiera tres días. Y además, ella era el nuevo centro de atención de los cachorros los cuales la adulaban cada vez que la encontraban.

Dusty se había vuelto muy apegada a la familia de Balto que igualmente como si fuese de su familia la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Un día jugando junto al bosque, los hermanos de Konoy y Dusty corrían y jugueteaban, ellos se perseguían jugando a un juego muy conocido, "las traes" Kody era siempre la victima de sus hermanos, ya que él no corría tan rápido como los demás.

En un momento, Kody perseguía a sus hermanos al haberse convertido en el perseguidor nuevamente, por culpa de su hermano Dingo. Al ser cinco los jugadores, Kody no podía perseguir a todos al mismo tiempo, así que los que no eran perseguidos se detenían para poder tomar un respiro o para poder burlarse de los perseguidos.

Kody se lanzó a sus hermanas que descansaban al ver como el perseguía a Dingo, pero dio un mal salto tropezándose con una pequeña saliente en el suelo cayendo sobre de Dusty que se encontraba a su costado. Los dos cachorros rodaron por la nieve hasta quedar Dusty sobe de él con sus hocicos tan juntos que sintieron la calidez entre ellos... Su primer beso involuntario, y no sería el último durante toda esa temporada.

Al ver en la incómoda posición en que habían quedado, trataron de zafarse uno del otro primero retirando su boca de la de su amigo.

-IUUUU-. Dijeron sus hermanas al unísono mientras que se burlaban y reían junto a Dingo.

-Perdón, yo no quería… yo… perdón…yo- Kody estaba trabado, no podía formular ni un pensamiento por lo asustado, nervioso y apenado, él quería levantarse salir corriendo sin saber nada de lo que acababa de suceder, pero aun yacía debajo de Dusty que se encontraba en una situación similar, pero en cambio ella no podía mover ni un musculo.

Así pasaron un par de segundos en el que no dijeron absolutamente nada, solo se miraron, Dusty reaccionó y saltó hacia atrás asustada y sonrojada –perdón yo…yo…- dio media vuelta para esconder su cara y corrió de vuelta al pueblo sin despedirse.

Kody se quedó espalda abajo, confundido y con el pensamiento en las nubes, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, y no podía negarlo, le había agradado.

Mientras tanto, Konoy se encontraba en la sala de calderas escuchando otra de las maravillosas aventuras del perro mayor, Konoy gustaba de escuchar de sus relatos, ya que hablaba sobre las extrañezas de los humanos, paisajes, viajes, aventuras, amor, amistad, lealtad, en fin, el lobato le tenía un gran cariño al perro, eran como un abuelo y su nieto. Mientras que el mayor relataba las historias y experiencias, el pequeño se sentaba y escuchaba con suma atención para no perder el detalle. El perro mayor se sentía alegre al ver a un pequeño tan interesado, era el primero en encontrar sentido a palabras del pasado, alegrándolo aún más al poder recordar su vida de años atrás.

-Muy bien pequeño, ahí termina mi historia- estas eran las palabras que Konoy detestaba, él quería escuchar más, pero sabía que siempre habría oportunidad para más.

-Ah, no por favor, cuénteme otra- Konoy puso una cara de grandes ojos para tratar de convencer al perro, pero esta fue inútil.

-Debes de irte, es hora de comer, y Balto debe estarte esperando- Konoy salió del cuarto, mientras que el perro lo miró con sumo cariño. Al salir del cuarto, caminó hacia la casa de Jenna. –Este pequeño no se cansa- pensó el perro antes de recostarse sobre paja que estaba abultada debajo de una sábana.

Konoy caminaba por la calle hundido en sus pensamientos, el perro había relatado una historia sobre el Yukón, un lugar inhóspito lleno de hermosos y salvajes paisajes, donde él alguna vez había perdido el rumbo y sobrevivido por un par de días.

A lo lejos, Konoy logró divisar a lo que parecía ser Dusty corriendo sin parar. No podía ver su rostro, porque se encontraba cabizbaja, lo único que pudo notar fue que no notó su presencia y siguió de largo.

Al llegar a casa de Jenna, Rosy lo hizo pasar después de estrujarlo con un fuerte abrazo que lo dejó casi sin aire en sus pulmones.

Balto llegó un par de minutos después, y entrando saludó cariñosamente a su compañera, y hallo a Konoy devorando un enorme filete como si no hubiese comido en toda una semana. A los pocos minutos, llegaron Saba y Aleu, seguidas de Kody y Dingo.

Después de comer, los cachorros salieron a jugar. Konoy se quedó adentro por un par de minutos para devorar su último filete.

-¿No piensas salir con tu hermanos?- preguntó Jenna

-Suii, puero primero terminuo de cuomer- dijo cortando el filete con sus colmillos.

-Yo pensé que cuando eras pequeño comías demasiado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso no era nada- dijo Balto riéndose de la situación –Anda sal a jugar con tus hermanos- Konoy tomo su ultimo pedazo de carne y salió de la casa. Afuera, sus hermanos corrían por la calle junto con otros cachorros que se habían unido al juego.

Konoy se sentó mientras observaba a sus hermanos jugar. Paso una hora hasta que empezó a anochecer, los cachorros se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas antes de que el sol se pusiera.

Aleu se metió nuevamente a la casa de Jenna, y Balto salió para poder ir a dormir al bote. La gran avenida comenzaba a despejarse, la gente entraba a sus casas después de un largo día de trabajo.

-Papá…- Konoy rompió el silencio que existían entre él y Balto

-¿Si?- preguntó ansioso

-¿Alguna vez se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si hubiese nacido perro?- la pregunta del lobo llegó de sorpresa a Balto, el alguna vez se había hecho esa pregunta, pero nunca le había encontrado una respuesta.

-Bueno hijo, yo siempre he creído que no hay que pensar en "el cómo seria" sino, en "el cómo es". Siempre en el pasado dudé en que sería alguien reconocido, no que me admirasen, sino que puedan convivir conmigo sin mirarme como alguien diferente. La única que me dio esperanza de esto fue Jenna que siempre me miraba con ojos diferentes.-

-Pero si hubiese sido diferente, ¿no cree que todo para usted habría sido más fácil?-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero tú y yo nacimos así, no te sientas mal por ser diferente, es más, alégrate, eso es lo que nos vuelve únicos a ti, a mí, a tus hermanos. Ya no pienses en eso, duerme, y no te lamentes de esa manera- Ambos habían llegado al bote, Konoy caminó hasta el tazón con agua que se hallaba en una esquina de la cubierta, y luego bajó las escaleras recostándose y durmiendo esperando el nuevo día.

*Fin del Flashback.

Konoy se había lamentado durante días, tal vez Balto se había equivocado, de haber nacido perro igual no habría sido maltratado tan cruelmente por ese hombre, y no sería visto de diferente manera como lo hacían los perros con Aleu. Pero en algo si estaba seguro, de haber nacido perro, no habría vivido experiencias diferentes como lo había hecho hasta ese momento aún por lo crueles que estas podían ser.

Konoy se despertó nuevamente, aún era un poco oscuro, absolutamente todas las extremidades le dolían, frente a él, dormitaba aquel demonio en forma de humano. A un par de metros, los últimos brasas de la fogata luchaban por mantenerse encendidas, pero el gélido viento las apagaba lentamente hasta que al fin quedaron cenizas.

-¿Cuánto más durará esta tortura?- se lamentó como todas las mañanas desde que fue capturado. Había pasado tanto en ese estado que ya no hacia ningún intento de escapar, su ánimo era de completa sumisión, y eso era exactamente lo que el hombre quería.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el sol hizo su completa aparición en el cielo. El hombre se despertó con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Arriba- dijo y comenzó a equipar sus cosas para poder continuar con su viaje.

-Qué raro, hoy no me ha levantado con una patada- pensó Konoy mientras que hacia un esfuerzo para levantarse.

-Hoy, podrás decidir si eres libre o sigues conmigo- después de estas palabras, ambos comenzaron a caminar por el rumbo que el cazador trazaba.

Después de una incansable hora de caminata, ambos se encontraron en un hermoso espacio abierto, donde el pasto salía ligeramente de la nieve, al encontrarse rodeados de bosque a aproximadamente doscientos metros a la redonda, se detuvieron.

-Si tu logras llegar al bosque antes de cinco minutos, tendrás tu libertad- el hombre desató a Konoy que lo miró con ojos de esperanza en su rostro, rápidamente comenzó a apresurarse para poder llegar al bosque, cada paso que daba al frente, una aliento de esperanza se hacía más fuerte.

Unos pasos más y lo lograría, podía oler los abetos frente a él, la madera, el follaje, la libertad, arrastrando sus pies, pisó dentro del bosque, pero fue jalado brutalmente hacia atrás por medio de su cola.

-Fin del tiempo JAJAJA- el cazador pateó al lobo derribándolo – ¿enserio creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácil?, lobo tonto.

La decepción lleno el corazón de Konoy, le había entrado un odio muy profundo a ese humano, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, había sido engañado de una manera sumamente cruel.

Esa noche fue la peor de todas, el disgusto de horas atrás había sido un golpe bajo para Konoy. Estaba más alterado que de costumbre, el hombre reía y se burlaba de su desgracia mientras que comía y lo observaba.

El lobo descansaba y lamia sus heridas, que por cierto estaban ya terriblemente infectadas, la herida de bala era completamente negra, y los golpes y cortadas se habían convertido en fracturas.

A lo lejos, en las llanuras algo captó la atención de Konoy, un aullido casi inaudible viajó por el viento tan levemente, que incluso podía confundirse con el mismo viento. Konoy levantó las orejas al percatarse, pero fue lo único que logro hacer. Trato de aullar, pero de su maltratada garganta solo logró salir un inaudible gemido de dolor.

-Déjame ver eso- del hombre se levantó de su asiento para poder ver la herida de bala infectada. El hombre se acercó hasta Konoy arrodillándose frente a él para así poder examinarlo. Pero Konoy lo mordió tan fuertemente que el brazo del hombre sangró al instante.

-¡Ahhhj!- gruñó el hombre al sentir el punzante dolor. ¡Ya verás maldito!- el hombre se levantó y cubrió su brazo con un trapo, luego tomó la olla donde hervía el agua, y la vertió despiadadamente sobre el lobo. Konoy se retorció al sentir el intenso calor sobre de su piel que lo quemó.

-Maldito estúpido, mañana serás una alfombra en mi sala- después de estas terroríficas palabras el hombre se recostó con cuidado evitando su adolorido brazo.

-Vaya, ahora si moriré- pensó Konoy, un par de minutos después, una ligera nevada comenzó a cubrir el terreno. Su pelaje al hallarse húmedo, se cristalizó por la baja temperatura, sus patas se entumecieron seguidas por sus piernas, su espalda y cuello se rigidizaron al pasar de las horas.

Al no poder dormir, cada minuto que pasó, el lobo comenzó a recordar a su familia y amigos. Los recuerdos lo inundaron, y aunque el sueño no le permitía pensar con claridad, el hacia un esfuerzo de mantenerse cuerdo.

-Papá, talvez nunca fuiste mi padre- pensó –pero siempre fuiste quien me cuido y protegió como si lo fueras. Mamá, tú me diste cariño y afecto, me mostraste que existen aquellos que aceptan a los demás aun al ser diferentes, me alimentaste y amaste como si fuese de tu camada. Mamá, papá gracias por lo que hicieron por mí, gracias por enseñarme y cuidarme, protegerme y amarme, pero esta vez no podré regresar a casa y mirarlos una vez más, no podré ver nuevamente a mis hermanos, a mis amigos, al tío Boris, a Muc y Luc, a Rosy, a nadie- Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del lobo hasta congelarse antes de caer al suelo.

La hora había llegado, el hombre al fin se había despertado, y en su mano empuñaba una filosa navaja. –Espero que estés listo- el hombre se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, se arrodilló, y recorrió el filo de la navaja suavemente sobre la panza del lobo, el cual solo lo seguía con su mirada. –Fue divertido mientras duró-

El hombre empuño con ambas manos la navaja y la alzó hasta el límite que sus brazos le permitían. Una imagen de Konoy cuando era pequeño llegó hasta su cabeza, luego una de cuando conoció a Aleu y a Balto, cuando conoció a sus hermanos, a su madre y al final cuando conoció al pueblo de Nome por cpmpleto, la navaja bajó rápidamente hasta el centro de su vientre para al fin darle muerte y…

-¡BANG!- un estruendo seguido de un grito ahogado resonó por todo el bosque produciendo un eco ensordecedor.

Konoy abrió los ojos, la estocada nunca llegó, en cambio, una sombran saltó sobre de él interceptando al cazador. Gruñidos y ladridos fue lo único que Konoy pudo oír, lo demás estaba confuso.

-Maldito desgraciado, me las pagarás muy caro- un hombre golpeaba al cazador con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que este dejó de moverse.

Konoy solo podía observar las siluetas a falta de movilidad de su cuerpo. -¿Al fin había acabado?, ¿Al fin se había librado del cazador?- estas preguntas ocuparon su mente por unos segundos, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido.

-Valla, sigue con vida- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba. -¿Qué opinas? Preguntó el hombre.

Varios lengüetazos cayeron sobre la cara del lobo que permanecía quiero.

-Tranquilo, mi humano te sanará, lo sé- dijo una loba color marrón.

-Gr…gr…gracias- dijo Konoy dificultosamente.

-Por favor no te esfuerces…- fue interrumpida por el lobo.

-¿Cu…cual…es…tu…nom…bre?-

-Lo lamento, que descortés soy- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro –mi nombre es Nitti…-

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y que no se haya vuelto un poco enredado, si fue asi, me disculpo.<strong>

**Pronto actualizaré lo más pronto posible, y espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc. **

**A todos los comentarios que han estado vigentes, gracias nuevamente, y a la gente, que yo se que hay que lee y no deja cometario, les invito a que dejen uno si les ha gustado, si no les ha gustado, les invito a que igualmente dejen uno que diga el por****que no les gustó.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y nos vemos (leemos) hasta la próxima actualización.**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Al fin he regresado, espero que lo disfruten**

**:D**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 8. EL BOSQUE. NITTY.<p>

-¡Ven Konoy,vamos a jugar!-

-¡Anda vamos!-

Se escucharon infantiles voces en la cubierta del bote llamando al joven lobo que se encontraba durmiendo debajo

-¡Apresúrate Konoy!-

Las voces insistieron despertando a Konoy que se levantó y subió por las escaleras de mala gana. Una vez salido del interior del barco los cuatro cachorros de Balto se abalanzaron sobre él, pero con unos buenos reflejos evitó que cayeran sobre el quedando al lado de un montículo de perros.

-¡Ja!, buen intento, pero ya conozco sus trucos- dijo Konoy mirando a sus hermanos intentando levantarse.

-Queríamos invitarte a jugar con nosotros a la costa- dijo Saba la cual ya se había levantado.

-Sí, pero antes vamos a desayunar al pueblo- dijo Kodi

-A comer se los acepto, pero a jugar... no creo- dijo Konoy con sumo aburrimiento

-Vamos Konoy, no seas aburrido, nunca quieres jugar- dijo Aleu

-Si Konoy, piénsalo así, cuando seas mayor te preguntarás ¿Porque nunca quise jugar con mis hermanos... te vas a arrepentir un día- finalizó Dingo

-Vaya, cuánta razón tenías Dingo- pensó Konoy en la plena oscuridad -no pude disfrutar con ustedes cada momento que pude, ahora no se si podré verlos nuevamente. El lobo quedó en penumbras por un largo rato, intentaba buscar algún indicio de luz, pero no hallaba nada. Se lamentó y arrepintió cuando más recuerdos similares al anterior llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de momentos que no aprovechó con su familia.

De pronto, una luz se hizo frente a él, pero era la luz de una fogata que iluminaba la oscura noche. Las imágenes eran sumamente borrosas. Konoy no lograba distinguir completamente lo que lo rodeaba, algunas cosas las notaba borrosas y otras simplemente ensombrecidas. Lo poco que notaba era la luz de la intensa fogata fuera de la tienda de campaña donde se encontró. Sus movimientos eran limitados, por lo que solo podía ver hasta donde sus ojos le permitían. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era completamente insoportable, el vendaje en su cuerpo lo mantenía paralizado, lo enloquecía la sensación de inmovilidad total, quería levantarse en sus cuatro patas y salir corriendo, escapar, había padecido muchos días tortuosos capturado y maltratado.

La noche se alargó por su desesperación, y la temperatura bajó al punto que cayó nieve del cielo de forma delicada. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar por el frio causándole malestares que solo podía acompañar con leves gemidos de dolor y desesperación. Todo lo molestaba, el frio, el dolor, y los vendajes que le producían picazón, pero era inútil completamente nada podía hacer en ese estado.

Una sensación lo sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos, sintió que algo se deslizaba suavemente a lo largo de su cuerpo dolido. Una sábana se arrastró por la oscuridad cubriéndolo del frio con delicadeza y una agradable calidez. Trató de averiguar lo que sucedía mirando hacia todas partes tanto como sus ojos se lo permitían, pero solo logró notar una sombra.

Pensé que tenías frio así que decidí cubrirte- dijo la sombra con una suave voz femenina- también debes tener hambre, ¿Cierto?- Konoy trató de responder, pero no lo logró, solo tenues gemidos emanaban de su garganta.

-Ya veo, ya veo, no te esfuerces por favor, ahora te traigo algo de comer- la sombra se iluminó con la luz de la fogata que alumbraba desde afuera al momento en que la loba salí de la tienda. En un par de segundos ella regresó con un par de trozos de carne que se calentaba junto al fuego.

Pero ambos lobos se encontraron con un problema al frente, Konoy no podía comer, él no podía torcer el cuello en lo más mínimo, miró angustiado a la loba que a su vez lo miró de la misma manera. Ella arrancó un pedazo de carne y delicadamente lo depositó en el hocico de Konoy, este lo masticó suavemente ya que el dolor también lo molestaba al mover sus mandíbulas. Al tragar, la loba repitió la operación hasta que la carne se hubo acabado.

-Aguarda, ahora trigo más- la loba salió de la tienda nuevamente para traer a Konoy más alimento.

Así continuó toda la noche hasta que al fin el lobo se hubo saciado, para aquel momento ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol iluminaron el suelo teñido de blanco.

La fogata se volvía menos intensa a cada minuto al igual que el frio del exterior. Las cobijas al lado del lobo comenzaron a sacudirse suavemente hasta que destaparon a un hombre joven de aproximadamente treinta años, pelo castaño, ojos color café y barba finamente rasurada que dormía envuelto completamente.

El hombre se sentó sobre las colchas, cansado y soñoliento. Talló sus ojos con sus puños y estiró sus brazos y piernas al acostarse nuevamente. -Buenos días preciosa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- El hombre volteó a mirar a Nitty que se encontraba acostada en la cabecera de Konoy con la cabeza de Konoy reposando sobre su vientre. El hombre se vistió y levantó casi inmediatamente, salió de la tienda de campaña y se dispuso a reavivar la llama de la fogata de la cual solamente quedaban cenizas. Dentro de la tienda de campaña, Konoy despertaba, abrió los ojos, miró hacia todos lados y trató de levantarse, pero fue detenido por Nitty.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no desesperes- Konoy trató de hablar, pero nuevamente solo pudo gemir. - No te esfuerces, por favor- dijo Nitty preocupándose. Pero Konoy siguió tratando de hablar hasta que Nitty lo reprimió mordiéndolo. Al momento, Konoy dejó de insistir. El hombre entró a la tienda de campaña y fijó su mirada en Konoy que ya estaba despierto.

-Mira esto, el cachorro ya despertó- El hombre se agachó y acercó para revisar sus heridas, se hincó y acercó su mano para revisarlo. -Ahh¡- gritó, Konoy mordió al hombre en la mano antes de que este lo tocase, al mismo momento, Konoy chilló de dolor, Nitty mordió al lobo reprimiéndolo por segunda vez. -Preciosa, no seas así con el cachorro- el hombre vendaba su mano mientras miraba a la pareja de lobos -Haber, una vez más- el hombre se agachó y acercó al lobo lentamente, acercó su mano contraria a Konoy. Mientras más se acercaba, un gruñido emanaba de la garganta de Konoy, al estar la mano del hombre lo más cerca de Konoy, el gruñido del lobo tenía la intensidad de un rugido de furia. -Ya entiendo- dijo retirando la mano, al momento, el gruñido se dejó de escuchar -Este lobo, preciosa, odia a los humanos, parece que no me podré acercar a él por un tiempo hasta que se le pase-El hombre se levantó y salió de la tienda -te lo encargo mientras tanto preciosa-

-Mira Konoy, ahora sé que no me puedes responder, pero si me puedes escuchar, ahora te digo que el hombre al que acabas de morder es el hombre que te ha salvado la vida, y no dudaré en reprimirte si lo agredes otra vez-

Konoy escuchó con suma atención y trató de mirar a la loba a los ojos, pero aún no podía moverse -Disculpa, sé que no es fácil para ti, pero te sugiero que trates de clamarte, el hombre que has mordido te ha salvado la vida, gracias a él tu y yo estamos aquí-

-¡Preciosa!- El hombre habló a la loba desde afuera

-Ahora vuelvo- la loba salió de la tienda de campaña.

-Maldita sea no puedo hablar- pensó Konoy desesperado-¿Será que me quedaré así?- se sintió completamente inútil e indefenso- Luego comenzó a reflexionar lo que le había dicho la loba, ella tenía razón, gracias al hombre él se encontraba a salvo y no entendía por qué él reaccionaba así, él no le quería hacer daño, pero su cuerpo se defendía a los recuerdos que le había dejado aquel cazador, en cuanto su voz, no lo comprendía, solo podía gemir y gruñir.

Durante los siguientes días, Konoy permaneció dentro de la tienda de campaña, Nitty fue la encargada de alimentarlo y darle de beber, incluso de bañarlo.

Nitty cumplió sus funciones como si fuese la propia madre del lobo, gracias a esos cuidados, Konoy se recuperó de sus malestares, a un par de semanas, Konoy podía caminar aunque lentamente. Durante ese par de semanas, el hombre no se atrevió a acercarse al lobo, pero ya era tiempo de cambiar los vendajes de su cuerpo, cosa que Nitty no podía hacer. Una tarde, Konoy reposaba junto a la fogata, observaba la madera quemarse, cuando escuchó al hombre levantarse de un tronco que usaba como asiento. Nitty reposaba al lado del hombre y al igual que Konoy miraba el fuego al momento en que el hombre se levantó de su asiento. Caminó lentamente rodeando la fogata ya que Konoy se encontraba al otro lado de ellos. Se detuvo a un par de metros del lobo el cual lo miró fijamente desconfiado. Suavemente se agachó hasta quedar hincado y aguardo por un par de minutos para que el lobo se acostumbrara a él, acercó su mano un poco más y aguardó otro par de minutos, mientras que más se acercaba Konoy gruñía más fuertemente.

A escasos treinta centímetros del lobo, este lanzó una pequeña mordida nerviosa que no acertó al hombre, Nitty se levantó rápidamente alerta, pero el hombre le hizo una señal con la mano para que no se acercase. Nuevamente acercó su mano, y nuevamente Konoy trató de morderlo sin asestar, por lo que el hombre se rindió y regresó a su asiento.

-Parece que aún no está listo preciosa- dijo a la loba sentándose nuevamente, miró la fogata pensando en cómo podía acercarse al lobo y curarlo, pensó por varios minutos hasta sentir que algo se posó en sus piernas. -Preciosa, no te encimes demasiado...- al ver, miró a Konoy que se posaba entre sus piernas por su propia voluntad. Una sonrisa creció en el rostro del hombre. Después, una risa suave hasta convertirse en una enorme risa, tocó a Konoy sin temor, había conseguido la confianza del lobo. -Parece que tus piernas han mejorado muchacho- dijo quitando suavemente las vendas y reemplazándolas por otras. Palpó con delicadeza cada una de las patas de Konoy confirmando el alivio en ellas. -veamos...- dijo recorriendo el cuerpo de Konoy -... ese torso aún está lastimado amigo- acarició suavemente el lomo del lobo, descubrió su torso hasta dejar al aire sus heridas para después envolverlas nuevamente con vendas nuevas. -Eres un buen muchacho, acarició a Konoy en la cabeza y pasó su mano por el cuello de este. En aquel momento, un ronquido emanó de la garganta de Konoy. -Oh, oh, oh, ya veo, ya veo... hermosa, necesito que hagas algo por mí- dijo a Nitty, la loba se levantó y acercó al hombre. -Aúlla para mí, muéstrame tu hermosa voz-

La loba miró al hombre extrañada, pero alzó la cabeza y aulló para complacerlo, su aullido fue suave y largo. Este provocó a Konoy un sentimiento que al oírlo trató de acompañarla, pero en cambio del aullido del lobo, un quejido de dolor y un ronquido salieron de su garganta.

-De acuerdo, basta, ya veo, este lastimado, pero no parece tan grave... pero lo grave, va a ser curarte mi amigo, deberás beber algo que no te gustará...preciosa, regreso en media hora- el hombre levantose y alistó una pequeña bolsa para adentrarse al bosque. Nitty se acercó hasta Konoy y se acurrucó a su lado- ¿Oíste eso?, aun te puedes curar, pero debes hacer caso de ahora en adelante te guste o no- Konoy afirmó con la cabeza, suavemente, ambos lobos aguardaron por un rato hasta que el hombre hubo regresado.

Al llegar a campamento, el hombre usó una olla para hervir agua, vertió unas hierbas y aguardó. Mientras tanto, ambos lobos entraron a la tienda de campaña para pasar la noche. Al poco rato de haberse recostado, el hombre entro a la tienda con un tazón con agua en las manos.

-Aquí esta- dijo deportando a ambos lobos. Se agachó y acercó a Konoy con el tazón en la mano, se sentó a su lado y lo tomó del cuello suavemente abriendo el hocico del lobo, suavemente vertía un poco de agua dentro de la boca de Konoy. Apenas lo hizo, Konoy escupió el agua –Vamos, debes beberla toda- el agua sabía terrible, el hombre insistió, pero Konoy se resistió

- Vamos, debes beberlo… a no ser que no quieras aullar nuevamente- dijo Nitty que observaba la escena. Konoy se rindió y dejó que el hombre le diera de beber el agua –buen chico- dijo el hombre después de que el agua se acabara.

Konoy quería escupir el agua, pero sabía que no podía darse ese lujo –disculpa si no traje el que sabe rico- dijo el hombre guiñando su ojo –pero no esperaba que tuviéramos un problema así. Ahora duerme, mañana por la mañana beberás más- después de eso se durmieron

Pasado un tiempo, Konoy aunque despertaba con un mal sabor de boca mor del brebaje que tomaba comenzó a poder pronunciar un par de palabras, y el ronquido de su garganta había desaparecido. Gracias a los cuidados de Nitty y el hombre, le fueron retirados los vendajes, y la herida de bala se había desinfectado y sanado.

-Buenos días dormilón- Nitty entró a la tienda de campaña y despertó a Konoy con un par de lengüetazos en la mejilla.

-Va…vamos, un pa…par de minu…tos más- dijo Konoy con dificultad

-Valla, al fin puedes hablar mucho mejor-

-Sí, gra…cias a usted…es-

-Muy bien, este es tu último día de sufrimiento- entro el hombre a la tienda

Konoy bebió rápido para terminar con el desagradable tratamiento.

-Buen chico, toma bebe- dijo el hombre dándole un tazón con agua pura. El hombre salió nuevamente –Vengan a desayunar se escuchó desde afuera.

-Ya oíste- dijo Nitty saliendo seguida por Konoy. Al salir habían dos tazones con trozos de carne en cada uno.

-Ya que nuestro amigo se ha curado debemos continuar moviéndonos, no podemos permanecer en el Yukón los animales de por aquí son muy peligrosos –dijo el hombre mientras comía- Hoy partimos-

Al terminar de comer el hombre se dedicó a guardar todo nuevamente. Mientras tanto los lobos partieron a caminar por la zona, era la primera vez que Konoy salía del campamento. Ambos caminaban por el sendero, Konoy husmeaba con inquietud árboles y arbustos. Actuó como nunca había actuado en su vida… se divertía. Correteaba ardillas y armiños hasta que estos trepaban un árbol o se escondían en madrigueras, saltaba de un lado a otro y meneaba la cola de felicidad.

-Tranquilo- dijo Nitty con una ligera risotada

-Disculpe, pero extrañaba poder caminar, no tiene idea, se siente increíble- respondió Konoy mientras que husmeaba los árboles

-Imagino que es reconfortante tener otra oportunidad-

-Si señora-

-Oh, por favor no me llames señora, solo dime Nitty, me hacer sentir joven- ambos lobos rieron y continuaron caminando. Un riachuelo terminaba en una cascada desembocando en un lago de agua cristalina. Konoy se lanzó tomando impulso antes seguido por Nitty, ambos se divirtieron como cachorros, nadaban y se sumergían una y otra vez incansablemente.

Pasó un rato hasta que salieron del agua. Ambos se secaron sacudiéndose y esponjándose del pelaje.

-Dime Konoy, ¿de dónde vienes?—

-Bueno, yo fui adoptado en un pueblo llamado Nome cuando tenía tres meses de edad-

-¿Nome?- preguntó –Johart y yo nos dirigimos para allá-

-¿Johart?- preguntó el lobo confundido

-SI, Johart es el nombre de mi compañero, mi humano-

-Oh, ya entiendo, pensé que te referías a tu pareja- dijo riendo

-Claro que no, o acaso viste algún lobo que pudiese ser mi pareja?- respondió riendo

-No, claro que no-

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó Nitty

-¡¿Yo?!... yo no-

Nitty rio- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si tú no tienes pareja… tu no podrías ser la mía, eres muy joven- Nitty estalló en risa dejando a Konoy un poco avergonzado

-Jeje- rio Konoy nervioso y sonrojado

-Imagino que un lobo joven y fuerte como tú debe tener a muchas chicas detrás- Nitty guiñó un ojo –o por lo menos haber conocido a una hermosa chica-

-La verdad es que nunca he tenido novia- Nitty se notó sorprendida por estas palabras

-¿¡Es verdad!?, no lo puedo creer. Un lobo como tú debe por lo menos haber conocido a alguien alguna vez-

-Conocí a una chica hace tiempo unos meses atrás, su nombre es Zitka, ella era fuerte, graciosa, y muy hermosa, pero… no sentí lo suficiente por ella por lo que no viajé con ella y su manada-

_ya veo, entonces tú tienes ojos para alguien más, alguien de quien estas realmente enamorado, o ¿me equivoco?-

-Yo… no lo sé, es extraño hablar de eso-

Ambos lobos llegaron al campamento que ya había sido desmontado, solo quedaban cenizas de la fogata y un trineo pequeño improvisado hecho con ramas y piel de venado.

-Vamos preciosa, si nos apresuramos llegaremos a Alaska en un par de semanas y a Nome en un mes- ató una cuerda al cuello de la loba y ató el otro extremo al trineo –Mientras que tú..- dijo acercándose a Konoy y agachándose para tocarlo -…eres libre, no más humanos en tu vida, forma una familia y vive muchos años-

Dicho esto se montó al trineo y comenzó su viaje. El trineo avanzó deslizándose sobre la ligera capa de nieve. Avanzó un par de cientos de metros cuando se percató que Konoy les seguía el paso y se acercaba rápidamente detrás de ellos. La estruendosa risa de Johart de felicidad lo obligó a parar, había entendido el mensaje, el lobo quería viajar con él. Con gran alegría ato a Konoy al trineo y partieron en su viaje hacia Alaska.

Konoy tiró del trineo como si lo hubiese hecho por toda su vida, corrió con tal entusiasmo y fuerza como si las heridas que había sufrido nunca habrían sucedido.

Johart los guio por largos senderos en el bosque, anduvieron hasta el anochecer, las estrellas iluminaron el camino y como nunca antes la luna apareció en lo más alto. Corrieron hasta el amanecer descansando por cortos periodos de tiempo. Hasta la tarde se detuvieron por completo, Johart desempacó unas sábanas que estiró en el suelo alrededor de una fogata previamente preparada. A los pocos minutos de recostarse, Johart quedó profundamente dormido mientras que Konoy y Nitty permanecieron despiertos devorando la carne que se les había asignado.

-Al fin regresarás a casa- dijo Nitty

Konoy continuó comiendo y luego tragó

–Si, al fin regresaré y les mostraré que sigo con vida- dijo alegre y lleno de entusiasmo

-¿Con vida? ¿Cómo así? ¿Ósea que te creen muerto?-

-Sí, es una larga historia

-Y es una larga noche, puedes contarme si quieres- dijo Nitty

-De acuerdo-

Konoy comenzó su historia desde que fue encontrado y adoptado, contó cómo se había integrado al pueblo y como fue aceptado. De igual manera contó las riñas que tuvo con algunos perros hasta el altercado que tuvo con el pueblo entero. Habló sobre Zitka y cómo fue su despedida con ella, las noches que paseó sin rumbo. Por último describió los horrores que vivió con el cazador.

Nitty escuchó atentamente a cada palabra, pensó por unos instantes. Konoy esperaba que Nitty hablara cayendo así en un silencio incómodo.

-Vaya, me has impresionado- dijo Nitty rompiendo el silencio… he vivido más años que tú y nunca había escuchado de un lobo enamorado de la luna. –Konoy sintió un poco de pena.

-Pero… creo saber que sucede en realidad- dijo Nitty con una sonrisa.-Mi madre… una loba blanca como la nieve y sabia como el libro más antiguo relataba a mí y a mi hermano una historia siempre antes de dormir, ella la llamaba "La historia de la luna"-

"La historia de la luna"

Años atrás, muchos más de los que pueden ser contados, el firmamento nocturno era regido e iluminado solamente por las estrellas, las noches eran oscuras como nunca han sido. Era aquella una época joven, las historias se comenzaban a escribir. Existió entonces una pareja de lobos que se amaban con sumo fervor. Se decía que su amor era tan grande y puro, que era posible incluso sentir la calidez que esta ofrecía. Recorrían juntos el mundo, inseparables.

Pero, sucedió entonces una tormentosa noche tan despiadada que los separó uno del otro a una distancia inimaginable. Desesperados recorrieron distancias gigantescas por largo tiempo, cada noche, aullaban con fuerza en busca de la respuesta del otro. A oscuras y desorientados nunca se encontraron, pero eso no los detenía, aullaron tanto que olvidaron dormir, comer e incluso beber. Lentamente murieron pero ante todas sus necesidades físicas…fue de amor.

Los espíritus, desdichados, al mirar tal desgracia, juntaron los fragmentos del amor de ambos lobos y lo elevaron al cielo en la noche más hermosa para evitar así una desgracia en el futuro.

Desde entonces, la luna ha sido un faro de luz para nuestra laya.

Fin.

-Verás, en realidad no estás enamorado de la luna, solo estas un poco confundido, al no haber conocido a tu familia aúllas la noches en busca de compañía-

-Nunca había escuchado esa historia- dijo el lobo maravillado

-Es unja historia antigua, con el paso de los años se fue perdiendo, pero afortunadamente mi madre la conocía-

-¿Tienes un hermano?- preguntó Konoy

-Sí, pero es una larga historia-

-De acuerdo-

Sin ahondar en detalles, Nitty contó su vida a Konoy. Pasó la noche rápidamente, ambos lobos durmieron apenas acabaron la conversación. Comenzó el día nuevamente y con ella el viaje a Nome, mientras más avanzaban, más nieve aparecía por el camino.

Cada día que transcurría ellos se encontraban más cerca de su destino. Avanzaron hasta el punto en que el bosque del Yukón llegó a su fin abriendo el paisaje a las escarpadas y temibles montañas de Alaska

-Hemos llegado al fin- dijo Konoy jadeante. Avanzaron rápidamente, bordearon peñascos y cruzaron lagos congelados.

A lo lejos, como un oasis en medio del desierto se avistó un pueblo pequeño que, conforme avanzaban se agrandaban las casas hechas de madera. Al frente del pueblo se lograba avistar un enorme letrero de madera "Bienvenidos al pueblo de Tok" decía tallado y pintado.

Entraron al pueblo si más, carecían de alimentos suficientes para continuar. El pequeño trineo avanzó hacia la despensa del pueblo robando las miradas tanto de humanos como de los perros.

Se detuvieron al fin frente a una enorme casa con un letrero al frente que decía "despensa"

-Aguarden aquí -dijo Johart bajando el trineo y entrando a la despensa. Konoy y Nitty permanecieron afuera, algunas personas se acercaban a ellos para así observarlos, nunca habían visto lobos domesticados, y mucho menos a un lobo blanco. Algunos niños se acercaban a Konoy curiosos, pero sus madres y padres los retiraban rápidamente.

-¡No!, es peligroso- decían antes de llevarse a rastras a sus niños pequeños.

-Valla, valla, ¿Qué ha traído el viento al pueblo de Tok?- se acercó un grupo de perros al pequeño trineo. El perro más grande era un husky café de patas y pecho grises, detrás de él un par de perro de edad cercana a la de Konoy le seguían.

-Parecen un lobo y un hibrido- dijo uno de ellos burlándose- los perros los rodearon inspeccionándolos

-Qué es esto, el comité de bienvenida?- preguntó Nitty incomoda

-¡Cállate loba!- dijo el tercero-nos enteramos que dos lobos domesticados habían llegado a nuestro pueblo, y queríamos estar seguros-

-Pero ahora que lo estamos… lárguense- gruñó el primero amenazadoramente

-Sí, los lobos no son bienvenidos a este pueblo desde hace ya un año-

-Sí, desde la noticia que un lobo mató a cuatro perros en el pueblo de Nome esta peste ya no es bienvenida en Alaska.- gruñeron los tres perros mostrando los dientes preparándose para atacar.

-Fuera de aquí perros!- se escuchó un grito. Johart asustó a los perros los cuales huyeron un par de metros antes de darse vuelta y seguir gruñendo.

-Por favor salgan del pueblo- dijo el dueño del almacén

-¿Por qué, que sucede?- preguntó Johart preocupado

-Los lobos no son bienvenidos a este pueblo ni a ningún otro en Alaska, desde hace un año cuando un lobo asesinó a varios perros y atacó a otros más en el pueblo de Nome, por lo que les pido por el bien de ustedes y el pueblo se retiren-

Tan pronto como el dueño del almacén dijo esto Johart partió del pueblo junto con Nitty y Konoy. Tras de ellos los seguían los perros gruñendo y ladrando hasta la salida del pueblo.

Unas horas después acamparon dentro de un bosque de pinos cubierto por la nieve. Johart cavó una zanja en la nieve tan grande y profunda donde él y el par de lobos podían guarecerse del fuerte y gélido viento que azotaba en Alaska.

La fogata los calentó por toda la noche, mientras que los lobos descansaban Johart hizo guardia. –Espero que tu no seas el lobo que azotó en Nome- pensó mientras acariciaba suavemente el lomo de Konoy.

Por la mañana partieron nuevamente. Recorrieron la nieve de Alaska por un par de días más. Con la suerte anterior fueron perseguidos y obligados de huir del pueblo de Fairbanks. Exhaustos y sin opciones acamparon nuevamente en el bosque. El clima se intensificaba mientras que más avanzaban. El siguiente pueblo sería el último antes de Nome y Johart creía que serían recibidos de la misma manera, por lo que al llegar se detuvo a la orilla del bosque y dejó a los lobos y al trineo oculto para evitar problemas.

Al entrar al pueblo buscó el almacén lo más rápido posible. Conforme avanzaba, algunos perros le ladraban o gruñían ante su presencia; podían oler al par de lobos a través de su ropa.

Al encontrar el almacén entró y pidió una caja de suministros la cuál tardó en ser atendida ya que había mucha gente dentro.

Un perro se escabulló entre las piernas de la gente, recorrió el pasillo hasta quedar junto a Johart, se acercó y husmeó las piernas del hombre- Ven acá- dijo un muchacho jalando al perro.

-Descuida, no pasa nada- dijo Johart mientras acariciaba al perro el cual agitaba alegremente su cola.

El perro era un husky manso color gris de patas color negras como si tuviese botas y pelaje del mismo color alrededor de los ojos los cuales eran color amarillo intenso. El perro ladraba, pero no agresivamente, jadeaba y agitaba la cola mientras que en su rostro parecía tener una sonrisa.

-¿Que sucede muchacho?- preguntó el chico- pero apenas dijo esto el perro salió corriendo.

Ambos se miraron antes de comenzar a perseguir al perro. Recorrieron el pueblo completo tras del perro el cual les llevaba gran ventaja. El perro salió del pueblo husmeando en el suelo, fue cuando Johart se dio cuenta que el perro se dirigía hacia sus acompañantes que aguardaban en el pueblo.

-¡Hing¡…!Hing¡- gritaba el chico a la distancia.

-¡Detente¡- gritaba Johart desesperado pensando en el peligro que podía correr el perro si alarmaba a los lobos, en especial a Konoy.

De un salto el perro entró al claro donde Nitty y Konoy descansaban. El lobo blanco se levantó de un salto poniéndose en guardia. El perro y el lobo se miraron por unos momentos. El perro trató de acercarse a ellos, pero Konoy gruño y mostró sus dientes.

-¡Alto!- dijo Nitty- Konoy dejó de gruñir al instante.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- gruño el lobo

-Descuiden, yo solo…- respondió antes de ser interrumpido

-¡Detente Hing!- se escucharon los gritos a la distancia justo cuando Johart entró de un salto al claro. Al ver que el lobo y el perro no se habían peleado ambos humanos se calmaron.

-ya veo, por eso Hing llegó hasta aquí- dijo el chico victorioso- estaba buscando a tus compañeros…pero…son…lobos-

-Nadie lo debe saber-

-¿Por qué?-

-Se armará un alboroto y yo no quiero alarmar al pueblo entero.

-Pueden quedarse esta noche conmigo y Hing- dijo el chico acariciando al perro- pero nadie debe verlos entrar al pueblo-

Esperaron al anochecer, justo cuando las personas entraban a sus casas, se escabulleron por las sombras evitando que los lobos se notaran a simple vista, caminaron por varios minutos hasta que al fin dieron con la casa del chico.

-Aquí es- dijo el muchacho entrando y encendiendo la luz, ambos lobos miraron el lugar, no era muy grande, pero si era suficiente.

-Mi madre está de viaje por lo que tengo la casa sola para mí y Hing-

-Disculpen por haberlos asustado de aquella forma en el bosque, no era mi intención- dijo el perro

-Hing, muestra a nuestros invitados donde dormirán-

-Por favor, síganme- continuó el perro

-Un momento- dijo Konoy poniéndose junto al perro mientras caminaban- ¿Eres Hing?, ¿el asombroso y respetado Hing?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Nitty confundida

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Él es el gran Hing de Alaska, el perro policía más grande de toda…Alaska- dijo Konoy emocionado –Mis hermanos no me lo creerían-

-Bueno, eso fue hace tiempo, ahora solo me dedico a descansar y dar una caminata por todo Nenana-

Los tres canes llegaron hasta la sala donde se encontraba una chimenea encendida que daba calidez a la habitación- Aquí duermo yo, y aquí podrán ustedes dormir- dijo Hing recostándose sobre la alfombra- … ¿Y que los trae por aquí?-

-Oh, disculpe, mi nombre es Konoy

-Y mi nombre es Nitty- dijo

-mmm, Nitty,… es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama- la loba se ruborizó por el cumplido mientras que Konoy se encontraba aturdido por la situación –y dime Nitty, ¿qué hace una hermosa loba como tú en un lugar como este?-

-Yo…solo…viajaba- dijo suspirando al final. Konoy no podía estar más incómodo frente a esta situación por lo que los dejó en su juego de miradas y buscó a Johart .Caminó por toda la casa pero no encontró ni al niño ni al hombre. Regresó a la sala y encontró a Nitty y a Hing coqueteando entre risas.

-No están- dijo el lobo interrumpiéndolos

-Salieron para conocer el pueblo, por lo que tardarán un rato- respondió Hing tranquilamente- descuida, mientras tanto únete a nosotros.- Konoy se sentó tímidamente junto a ellos. –Nitty me platicaba sobre su problema en los pueblos que ha pasado, ¿Quieres platicar sobre de eso?-

Konoy contó su historia rápidamente de principio a fin como en veces anteriores. Hing un poco preocupado prestaba atención a sus palabras, y una vez comprendido todo pensó por unos instantes. –Konoy, ¿Quieres un consejo?- dijo Hing –si aprecias tu vida, no vuelvas a Nome

Hubo nuevamente un serio silencio entre los tres –Alaska ha cambiado desde lo ya sucedido, los lobos fueron expulsados casi por completo y a cualquier avistamiento de uno, se les da caza… Bien, será mejor que descansen- finalizó

La noche fue cálida y tranquila, el lobo no había dormido así desde hacía mucho tiempo. A altas horas de la noche, este se despertó, había escuchado un ruido el cual lo había alertado.

-Nitty, no sé cómo decir esto- logró escuchar a Hing que estaba nervioso y bajaba un poco la voz

-Dime lo que quieras Hing- respondió la loba angustiada

El perro la miró a los ojos tímidamente, ambos se encontraban sentados en el borde de una ventana donde se apreciaba el pueblo entero y la resplandeciente luna. Al mirar el reflejo del astro en los ojos de Nitty, el perro tragó saliva con dificultad

-Yo, he…- dijo con dificultad- …tu ..me…yo…- se pasmó del miedo como un niño al haber sido descubierto por su madre hurtando dulces

-Dilo ya- dijo Nitty casi riendo al ver al perro casi paralizado y nervioso.

-Tu-me-gustas- dijo tan rápidamente que sonó como un pequeño murmullo

-¿perdón?-

-Tu…me..gus…gus..gustas- dijo al fin cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no ver la reacción de la loba. Esperaba una señal, un gruñido, un ladrido o incluso una mordida de molestia, pero nada de eso llegó.

Un lamido en la mejilla fue más que suficiente para erizar la piel del animal. Al abrir los ojos miró a Nitty con lágrimas

-No sabes que feliz me haces- dijo la loba antes de lanzarse a él y arremeterlo con lamidas y expresiones de amor.

-Nitty, yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti- dijo Hing- sé que es muy apresurado, pero también sé que tú eres la indicada.

Como un par de perros jóvenes pasaron aquella noche disfrutando uno del otro, Ninguno de los dos había tenido pareja antes por lo que parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados. Se amaban y eso era lo que importaba.

Por la mañana, un olor despertó a los perros que dormían uno junto al otro, el desayuno. En la cocina, Johart, el chico y Konoy preparaban la comida, claro excepto por el lobo que solo recibía pequeños trozos de carne que le eran lanzados al suelo.

-Ahí estas preciosa- dijo Johart al notar a la loba que entraba junto con el perro- partiremos esta noche hacia Nome, así que prepárate-

Esa noticia disgustó a la loba, había encontrado una pareja al fin y debía separarse de ella.- Descuida, descuida- dijo rápidamente Johart al notar el disgusto de la loba- apenas tú y yo terminemos allá, regresaremos a vivir a Nenana, este será nuestro nuevo hogar

La loba ladró y saltó de alegría, corrió por toda la casa emocionada.

-Parece que le gustó la noticia- dijo el chico

Había llegado el momento, la noche cubrió Alaska y el trineo avanzó rumbo a Nome. El viaje no fue fácil, el clima estaba en su contra, pero eso no les impedía continuar.

-¡Ahí esta!- gritó una mañana Johart desde lo alto de una montaña- Al final del bosque frente a ellos, un punto negro en el horizonte junto al infinito mar era el pueblo de Nome.

Konoy se estresó, aun no estaba preparado, por primera vez en todo el camino objetó y se retorció intentando quitarse las correas.

-¡Que pasa!- dijo Johart tratando de calmarlo. Pero el lobo no se detuvo hasta haberse librado de las riendas. -¿No quieres ir?- dijo volteando la vista hacia el pueblo –es una lástima-

El hombre se acercó y soltó a Nitty igualmente. –Parece que hasta aquí terminan nuestros caminos- le dijo al lobo.

Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acarició como a un perro. Complacido el lobo se revolcó sobre la nieve como un cachorro. –Parece que nuestro amigo tomará otro rumbo- dijo el hombre a la loba

-Has sido como un hijo para mí- dijo Nitty- espero que encuentres a tu familia y todo regrese a la normalidad- dijo la loba lamiendo la mejilla del blanco lobo, el cual no pudo evitar llorar

-Se feliz- dijo Konoy- viva muchos años con su nuevo compañero y salúdelo de mi parte apenas lo vuelva a ver-

-No te olvidaré- dijo la loba al ser atada nuevamente al trineo

-Cachorro- dijo Johart por último- ha sido una gran aventura haberte conocido. Vive muchos años lobo y no te metas en problemas nuevamente- dijo con una sonrisa pero con tristeza.

El trineo avanzó lentamente internándose en el bosque. Ambos compañeros continuaron su viaje justo como lo habían comenzado, pero ahora se sentían con un vacío.

El poderoso aullido del lobo a la distancia le plasmó una sonrisa a ambos y lo animó a continuar. Su siguiente parada era Nome y quien sabe que cosas encontrarían ahí, tal vez, algo inesperado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Trabajaré mejor en el siguiente capítulo lo prometo. Muchas gracias a los nuevos reviews que han puesto, los agradesco demasiado. Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, no tardaré tanto como el anterior, tal vez solo treinta años..ji XD.<strong>

**Nop, ya encerio, muchas gracias por leer, y ya saben, dejen reviews diciendo si les gustó, si no les gustó o, no lo sé, que les pareció?**

**Me despido, gracias y hasta la proxima.**

**:D**


End file.
